


Ever Changing Tides

by RedDevils23



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Family, Friendship/Love, Little!Emma - Freeform, Little!Lily, Mommy!Maleficent, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Slow Burn, foster kid, mommy!regina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2019-10-11 12:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedDevils23/pseuds/RedDevils23
Summary: Mal had every thing she had ever wanted, a daughter who she love and adored, a career that she enjoyed, but something seemed to be missing. But things start to change one night when a little foster child shows up on her door step.  Will she finally find that missing piece?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All! I have always enjoyed Regina and Mal relationships, especially when there are kids involved. But I found that there are not too many out there, so I started to write my own. I showed the story to friend and she told me I had to post it, so here it is. Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> This story will be updated monthly, must likely in the middle of the month. 
> 
> I don't own any of OUAT charterers but any spelling and/or grammar errors are mine. LOL

Chapter 1: 

It was a wet drizzly day in the little town of Storybrook Maine. It was the first week of June, but from the weather outside it felt more like April. It had been raining for several days with no end in sight. Mainers were used to the rain and they do love it, because it made everything so green and alive, but they also liked to see the sun every once in a while. 

The day was going to be anything but ordinary for the town’s Mayer, Regina Mills. It was the last day of school for Storybook’s children and boy were her kids excited about it. Her daughter Emma was so overly excited she could barely contain herself. She was so excited for the end-of-year fair which happened every year, that had field games, crafts, and really yummy treats, according to Emma. 

Just as the sun was peeking through the curtains, Emma was up and making a beeline for her mother room. 

“Mama, are you awake?” Emma said as she slowly crept into the room. 

There was a slight groan from the blankets where her mother was laying. 

“Mama?”

“Emma, sweetheart why are you up it’s still too early to be up?” The Mayer said her voice husky from sleep.

“I cannot sleep anymore, I’m too excited.”

“Oh...You are, are you?” Knowing just how excited the 6-year-old was, because it had taken her three bedtime stories to get the girl calmed down enough to even try to get her to sleep. 

“Yeah, I cannot wait to play the games at all the booths, make a new coaster, and eat yummy treats.” Emma said looking at her Mama with a very toothy grin. 

Finally the Mayer rolled over to look at her daughter and her toothy grin. She smiled to herself when she made eye contact with her girl. She had adopted Emma when she was 2-months old and she know she was in for by the time Emma turned two. Emma had the cutes blonde hair, stunning green eyed, and a smile that could melt the hearts of anyone in town, and Emma knew it too. 

“Emma, love, I know your excited but you still have an hour tell you should be up. Come snuggle with me for a little bit and then we will get up and get ready for the exciting day.“ the Mayer trying to bribe the 6-year-old to let her sleep for just a couple more hours. 

Emma looked at the Mayer, shrugged her shoulders and crawled under the covers that were held up for her. Once under the covers she snuggled close to her mother and she was wrapped into a tight hug. 

The Mayer smiled hoping her plan would work. She whispered in the girls ear, “Love you baby girl, now rest your eyes for a little while.” It took about ten minutes but Emma finally give and fall asleep wrapped in her mother’s arms. 

================================

After getting a couple more hours of sleep, Regina decided that it was time to get up and get the day started. As much as her kids were looking forward to this day, Regina wasn’t. It wasn’t because the kids would be out of school tell September, but because she had a school board meeting that she was not looking forward to. 

Regina set about her normal morning routine of showering, doing her hair and makeup, getting dressed, making coffee and breakfast before waking up her children and helping them get ready for the day. That was not the case today, because not only was she greeted by Emma as she made her way back into the bedroom from her shower, but her son, Henry, was also there now wait on her bed. 

She sighed knowing this was not going to be easy getting two kids and herself ready for today. 

“All right, since both of you are up, go brush your teeth and go find something to wear for the day. Then I will help you with your hair.” 

Not thinking twice the two kids jumped off the bed and ran down the hall to get ready for the day. 

“Emma, Henry, please don’t run in the house.” She yelled down the while shaking her head.

Regina set off quickly to get ready before her children came back. She had just finished her hair when Henry showed up in the doorway. 

She made quick work of Henry’s hair, as she was finishing Henry’s hair Emma arrived in the bathroom.

“There you go Henry. Can you go down stairs and push the on button the coffee maker? I will be down to start breakfast as soon as I have finished Emma’s hair.”

“Sure, I can do that.” Henry said excited to help his mom

“Thank you sweetheart.” 

With that Henry was off to make coffee for his mother, even if it was as simple as flipping a switch, he still felt important. 

Regina smiled as she watched Henry exit the bathroom. Henry was always so happy to help her when asked. Henry was your normal 8-year-old boy. He liked video games, Star Wars, and riding his bike. He looked more like Regina then Emma did with his brown hair and brown eyes. 

The Mayer had also adopted Henry when he was just a baby. Regina loved both her kids with all her heart and it made her so happy to see them excited for this day. 

“Alright sweetheart, how do you want your hair done?” Regina asked Emma.

“Piggy brads, please.”

Regina worked quickly to get the braids done, not because of time, she had all the time she need this morning, but she wanted to get breakfast made so the kids could eat while she finished getting ready. 

“There you are darling, now how about some breakfast. What should we have?”

“Fluffy pancakes, with syrup, strawberries and white powder!”

Regina smiled and held out her hand. “Sounds delicious!” And with that they were off to make breakfast. 

================================

By the time Regina got breakfast made and was able to finish getting ready for the day it was time to leave for school. 

Both Emma and Henry quickly got into the Mercedes Benz without being asked twice. All though they did grumble a little bit about having to grab their ran jackets. 

As they drove to the school Emma stared out the window as the water splashed up onto it. She was thinking about the fair and how it could be done in the rain. 

“Mama, how do they do the fair in the rain?” Emma asked. Henry looked at this mother wondering the very same thing. 

“Well, I would have to guess they will do it inside somehow.”

“What about the bouncy house and the bean bag toss and the 4-squares competition and...”

“Henry, I am sure the school faculty has figured all this out!”

Emma was the one answer, “I hope so, otherwise today is going to suck!”

“Emma, please don’t use that word.” Regina said with a raised eyebrow. 

“Sorry Mama! But it will...” she said under her breath. 

As Regina pulled up to the school, she truly hoped the school was ready for the fair to be inside, besides its rained every day this week, why should today be any different.

As they arrived Regina had the feeling that the school staff was in fact not ready for the fair, due to several parents that were standing just inside the main entrance. 

“Mom, why are there so many people just standing there?”

“I don’t know, but I guess we should go find out.” Regina said as she parks the black Benz. But before she could even get the car into park Emma was screeching with her nose pressed against the back-passenger window. 

“Mama, it’s Jessie can I get out now!”

“Emma, inside voice! No, wait for us, Jessie will wait for you.”

As they exited the vehicle and made their way over to where Jessie was waiting, Regina couldn’t help but wonder what had happened, it was not normal for this many parents to be waiting. 

“Hi Jessie!”

“Hi Emma, Hi Henry, Hi Madam Mayer!” Jessie said waving her hand vigorously. 

“Hi Jessie!” Henry said waving back. 

“Hello Jessie! How are you?” Regina asked.

“I’m good. Emma let’s go play on the swings before school starts!”

Emma looked up at Regina to make sure it was all right. With a slight node Regina said: “Have fun baby, I will see you after school.” And with that Emma and Jessie were off, giggling as they ran towards the playground. 

Regina smiled shaking her head slightly at how free spirited the little blonde was. Emma was her bundle of energy, the do now reflect later kind of child. Where Henry was her reserved child, always thinking through something and needing to plan before he could do anything. 

Regina looked back at the main entrance, wondering why so many parents were gathered there and not getting things ready for the fair. 

Henry looked at his mother, “This doesn’t look good, Mom.” 

“No Henry it doesn’t.” Regina sighed looking down at him.

Regina knelt down to her son’s level. “I need you to go watch Emma while I figure out what’s going on here. Can you do that for me?” 

“Sure Mom. I think I can handle watching Emma from the swings.” he said with a big grin.

“Bet you can.” Regina said as she stood up kissing Henry’s check. “Now go and I will see what the big commotion is about.” Henry had already started walking towards the playground. 

Regina smiled and thought to herself, ‘how did I get such great kids?’ She then turned and walk towards the mob of parents.

When Regina arrives at the front entrance, she is greeted by one of the school board members, Dr. Abigail Griffin. 

“Thank goodness you are here, Regina! We have a slight problem.”

“Good Morning, Abby. What’s seems to be the problem?”

“Mr. Carter turned his resignation notices effective immediately. He didn’t call any of us just left this note taped to the door. Miss Richardson and Mr. Vest also resigned with him.” Abby said quite fast. 

Abby was a skilled in leadership and ideas, when it had to deal with the medial field, but outside the hospital clinics it was a different story. She only ran for school board because Regina asked her too. In other words, Abby was a brilliant doctor, but lacked some bedside manner when it came to politics. 

Regina sighed, starting to think of solutions. 

“Is the fair set up yet?”

“Not quite, Miss Jordan is trying to finish the preparations.”

“Right.” Regina moves into the mob of parents once she was in front of them, she addressed them.

“Can I have your attention!” The crowd kind of quieted down. 

“Can I have your attention, please!” Regina said a little louder! With that the mob quieted so that everyone could hear her.

“Thank you! I understand that all of you want answers to what happened and believe me the school board is just as shocked as you’d. We will be meeting today to discuss this situation. However, at this point we have a fair to set up and we greatly need everyone’s help to pull this off. If you will all please meet with Miss Jordan, in the lunch room, she will direct you to what needs to be completed. Let’s make this fair something our children will talk about for days! If you don’t wish to help, please leave the school grounds so we can finish getting ready. Thank you!” And with that Regina set off to help miss Jordan set up a fair in under 30 minutes. 

She wasn’t sure how, but somehow, they managed to get everything set up for the fair just as the school bell was ringing. Everyone had come together to help. Parents, faculty, the older students, mainly the high school students, and board members, split tasks up completely all of them. It may not be the best fair that Storybrook school had ever seen but it would do. 

Storybook school was the only school for miles. It was not set up like your normal school either, because of the enrollment numbers, elementary, middle school and high school were all in the same school building. Now they did have their own wings, but they shared gyms, lunch room, library, media room, and main office. The school leadership was also different, there was only one principle to lead all three schools and three vice principals assigned to each school. This was the only school in the district, so the district was designed so there wouldn’t a superintendent, just a school board of five member, a principal over the school, and the town’s Mayer would be the president of the board.

Storybook was as small as they come and their school showed it. The buildings were ran down, needing maintenance on just about everything, but due to the lack of leadership in the school the community had struggled to fix it and now yet again they were leaderless for the third year in a row. Storybrook was not an easy town to live in or work in, it takes a special type of person to stay here. 

As the fair got start Regina slipped into the main off to think about the current situation. Something need to change, because what they have been doing in the past was currently not working! They need to find someone that could turn this school around and make it so teachers were happy, which would make the students happy. 

While attending a conference for all the Mayer’s in Maine, she talked to a young Mayer that was is a similar situation. He talked about a list of people that could be hired to help a struggling school and/or district and make it functional again. She quickly sent an email to the young Mayer to see if he could send her the list.

As she was finishing up the email, Abby and three of other board members came into the front office. 

“Regina, what are we going to do? This is the third year in a row the principle is not returning for the next school year.” Said one of the board members. 

“We cannot keep doing this!” Said another.

Regina was staring out the window. “I believe we can figure this out. We just haven’t found the right person yet.” Regina then precluded to tell the board about the list of fixers and that she had contacted the young Mayer for it. All they could do now is wait. 

“Now, I suggest you all head back to the fair and enjoy the atmosphere of giggly, hipper children. When I receive the list, I will let you know. If you will excuse me, I have town matters that need seeing to.”

With that Regina walked out of the office heading to her car to make her way to town hall. 

================================

The rest of Regina’s day went rather smoothly, other than the school board meeting. The meeting was meant to start an hour before school was to end. However, with most of the school’s administration resigned, the board decided to delay the meeting tell after school to allow them to support the school for the day.

Regina was seating in her office waiting for the board members to arrive. They had decided to meet at town hall in order to minimize interruptions. They would also have to hurry their meeting along because Regina and Abby’s children would be waiting for them. Abby was bringing both her four kids and Regina’s on her way to the meeting. Abby has three children three girls, twins Clark and Lexa and Raven, and one boy, Bellamy. 

Bellamy was her first born, a 14-year old handsome young man, he loved playing golf and video games like a normal teen boy. The twins, Clark and Lexa, were 11-year girls with completely different interests! Clark was an introvert who loved reading books, drawing, and learning new things, however like her brother she did like playing golf and running. Lexa was a complete tom boy! She liked playing any sport, being outside, and tagging along with her brother when she was allowed. Her youngest was Raven who was 8 years old and loved everything a little girl did. But she mainly loved being with her older siblings.

Regina was just finishing up an email to the town’s maintenance manager when her office door open very quickly.

“Mama! Look what I won at the fair!” Emma said loudly as she ran through the door! Holding up a large yellow minion, if she had to guess it looked like Bob, but all the yellow blobs look the same to her, but Emma loved them. 

“Hello, sweetheart, did you have fun?”

“It was awesome!” Emma said jumping around the room. 

“I am glad you had a good day. Where are the others?”

“They are coming!”

Just then Henry hurried into the office just as Regina was helping Emma out of her coat.

“Emma, Dr. Griffin told you to wait!” Henry said as he was talking off his jacket and hanging in on the coat rack that was just inside the door. 

Regina step back looking at her daughter, who had just gotten very interested in her shoes. Emma know she was in trouble and couldn’t look her mother in the eyes because she had been told multiple time not to run off. 

“Is this true?” Regina said as she lifted her daughter’s chin so she could look into her green eyes. 

“Yes, she told me to wait. But I just wanted to show you my new minion!”

“I hear you Emma, but you know you are not to run off without permission. Why is that?” Regina said with a stern look. 

“I know I’m not to run off without permission, because I could get hurt if it’s not safe. Sorry Mama, I just wanted to show you my minion” Emma said trying to look anywhere but her mother’s face. 

Regina sighed, Emma had been doing so well following this rule after she got in trouble a couple of weeks ago for running into the street. She could hear the voices from Abby and her children coming towards the office. 

“I understand your excitement, but that still does not allow you to run off, is that understood?”

Emma nodded her head. 

“Good, we will be discussing this instance later tonight.” Regina said looking into the bright green eyes. 

“Abby, I am so sorry for Emma actions.” Regina said as Abby, Clark, Lexa, and Raven entered her office. 

“It’s all right Regina, no harm done this time. Sorry for being late, I dropped Bellamy off at the golf course on our way over.”

“No problem the others have not arrived yet. Why don’t we get the kids set up in here and the we can go over to the conference room? This should be a quick meeting, I have not heard back about the list.”

Abby nodded her head, “The pressing matters we were going to talk about today don’t seem so pressing now.” 

“Alright, girls, Henry, there are coloring book in this basket, toys in this one, and movies here. There is a snack waiting for you all on the table, drinks and snacks stay on the table. If you want to watch a movie, Henry knows how to operate the system. Right I think that’s everything. Emma, Henry the twins are in charge. If you need anything please ask Alana, she will be able to help you.” Regina said. Alana was the main office sectary.

“Clark and Lexa, you are I charge, we shouldn’t be long.” Abby added. As they exited the office heading for the conference room. 

================================

As promised the meeting didn’t last very long. The agenda was meant to talk about the school facilities and how to improve them. But finding a new school administration was a more pressing matter and they currently had no leads. 

As the Mills family drove home from their adventuress last day of school, Regina decided that they would go to granny’s for dinner. 

Granny’s diner was a local mom and papa diner food that reminded you of home cooking. They had a great verity of food that fit everyone’s wants and needs. 

As they entered the diner and found their usual booth they were greeted by Ruby, granny’s granddaughter.

“Hello everyone! Who was the last day of school?” Ruby asked 

“It was TOTALLY WICKED!” Yelled Emma! 

“Emma, indoor voice.” Regina scalded. 

“And we are never watching The Incredibles again!” Add a Henry! 

Regina chuckled while Ruby laughed at the quick wit Mills children. Just then Regina’s phone chime alerting her to an email. As she glanced at her phone, it was the email she had been waiting for from the young Mayer. 

“Hello Regina,

Hope things are well but sounds like you have a little mess. 

You will find the list attached. If I was you, I would see if you can get the first name on the list. I tried to get her to come work for us, but she had just taken a position. She came highly recommend from several of the schools. 

Good Luck,

Jeff”

“Would you like your usuals?” Ruby asked but fall on mute ears.

“Sorry, what did you say?” Regina apologizing for her lack of attention.

“I said, would you like your usuals? 

“Oh, yes please.”

“One salad and two grilled cheese with broccoli coming up.” With that Ruby was off. 

Dinner was filled with recaps of the events that had happened through the day. Regina told to the children about the administration’s abrupt quitting and the children told her about the school fair. 

After dinner they went to the park to feed the ducks, one of Emma’s and Henry’s favorite outdoor activities, and to play on the swings and playground. 

When they finally arrived home, Emma and Henry were sent to off to get ready for bed, which allow Regina a chance to look at the list Jeff had sent. As she opened it and glanced at the first name on the list, she nearly dropped her phone! She was not expecting to see her old college roommate and friend’s name on the list nor at the top of it. As she stared at the name, she knew right away she did not need to investigate any of the other names, she knew at once she wanted Dr. Maleficent Black as principal of Storybook’s school. 

================================

The following morning, she arranged an emergency meeting of the school board members to discuss the list and who from the list they would like to contact. It was decided that they would contact Dr. Black and another person from the State of New York. Since Regina know Mal the board asked her if she would be willing to contact Mal, she happily agreed. 

Regina returned to her office and immediately dialed the number list besides her old friend’s name. They had not talked in year, in fact six, it was the night after Mal’s husband died in a car crashed on his way from work. She started to wonder why they had drifted apart, they were such good friends in college and kept in contact up tell that night. 

When the call went to voice mall Regina hung up without leaving a message, not wanting to leave a message about something so important. 

The rest of the day Regina spent with her kids at the beach. Maine was not known for their sandy beaches, but they had stunning views and amazing sea shells if the tied was in your favor. It was one of the family’s favorite summer activity, that and the water was warm because of its southern flow. 

She tired Mal again as the day was winding down and again it went straight to voice mall. Deciding it may be better to text Mal telling her who she was and that she would like to talk to her. Regina went about drafting the text:

‘Hello dear old friend, it’s Regina Mills. I hope that I find you and Lily well. When you have a couple of moments, I would like to talk to you about a possible position at the school in my town. Would it be all right if we talked about this? If so, when would be a good time for you?’

Regina read the text carefully several times before hitting send. 

After a fun filled day at the beach, Regina made her famous lasagna for dinner and everyone snuggled up to watch a movie and relax. 

As the movie was beginning Regina’s phone vibrated, she quickly picked it up and looked at who had texted her. She smiled as the text was from Mal, “Hello dear, it would be lovely to talk again, whether about a job or not. Lily and I are going well, thanks for asking. Today has been a very eventful day for us, I will call you tomorrow around 9am my time, 10am yours, will that work for you?”

Before she could type a response, Emma snuggled up next to her wanting to be held. Regina know the text could wait so she returned her phone to the table and finished watching the movie with Henry and Emma. 

Once the movie was over and kids were in their beds. Regina had just finished getting ready for bed herself and had gotten into bed, when she finally responded to Mal.

‘That will be fine, until tomorrow. Good night my dear.’

She then turned the light out and hoped sleep would take her soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the next chapter. 
> 
> I don't own any of OUAT charterers but any spelling and/or grammar errors are mine. LOL

It was the first week of June and the last week of school. Every student in Jamin Middle School was looking forward to the summer break, all but NovaLee Averrett. NovaLee has been a ward of the state for most of her life. Both of her parents were killed in a car crash when she was just 11 months old and with no one to take her in, she was placed into the State of Michigan’s custody. Since then she has been moved from family to family, when she thought she was about to be adopted, something would happen, and she would move again.

Which is how she got to Jamin Middle School, it was the only middle school in Jamin County. Her newest family lived in Lakeview City, which is where Jamin Middle School was located.

This newest family was different from others she had been in the past, because she only had one foster parent and a younger foster sister. Her new foster mom was Dr. Maleficent Black PhD, but everyone called her Mal, the interim Principal at Jamin Middle School and her 7-year-old daughter Lily. NovaLee had been with Dr. Black for 2 months now and it’s been a too good to be true placement. Mal has made sure that NovaLee’s every need was met! She had not gone hunger, been hit, and had a room all to herself (which had never happened before). NovaLee was just waiting for the glass ceiling to fall on her like all the times before.

Nova was setting in history class where they were supposed to be taking their final exam, but she couldn’t focus on the exam. Her mind kept wondering as she stared out the window. She was nervous about summer due to the change in routine. She liked knowing what to expect each day: waking up, breakfast, school, homework, dinner, downtime, and bedtime. Mal made sure the weekends where structured as well, but Nova was not sure how summer would go. Summer usually equaled trouble for her and all she was trying to do was stay out of trouble!

NovaLee was jarred out of her wandering mind.

“NovaLee, NovaLee Averrett!” said Miss Smith. NovaLee turned to looked at her teacher.

“Yeah” she answers.

Miss Smith waved her up to her desk and said, “Since you cannot seem to focus on your exam, why don’t you take a trip to Dr. Black’s office.” Handing her a note excusing her to the office.

‘So much for staying out of trouble’, she thought to herself as she walks down the hall towards the office.

She wasn’t the greatest student academy, even when she tried her hardest it never seemed to be enough for A’s or B’s. She was mainly a D student, but currently she was failing every class. She was waiting for Mal to bring it up, but she hadn’t and NovaLee was not going to provoke that conversation. When she arrived at the front office she couldn’t help the anxiety she was starting to feel. It was her first time being since there and it was even more nerve racking knowing that she was being sent to the person that was currently taking care of her. The office looked like the inside of an old fishing cabin, everything was made of wood or covered in wood. She felt like she was swimming in a river of wood. All the walls had wooded panel on them and was decorated with pictures of painted fishes and lakes. It fit the overall feel of Jamin County, but it wasn’t really NovaLee’s style.

As she enters the office NovaLee went over to the main office secretary and handed her the note her teacher had given her. She informed her that Dr. Black was currently out observing a teacher and would inform Mal that NovaLee was waiting for her. The secretary instructed NovaLee to set and wait on the bench in the far-left corner of the office.

As NovaLee waited for Mal to comeback, she couldn’t help but think about the day she met Mal two months ago.

—-flashback—

It was a very rain spring day as she waited for her case work to pick her up from the Redmen ER room waiting area. The reason she was in the ER was due to a car crash she had just been in two hours prior. Her 16-year-old foster brother thought it would be fun to try and drift around corners on their way home from school. He had successfully made it around two but on the third one he lost control and hit a telephone pole on the driver side. NovaLee was not badly hurt, mainly a small cut above her left eye brow and several bruises from the seat belt she was wearing. But her foster brother wasn’t so lucky, he was now in critical care and she was on her way to yet another home.

When her foster parents showed up at the hospital they immediately blamed her for the crash, saying their son would have never done anything like that if she had not convicted him to do it. ‘Really like a 10-year-old could conceive a 16-year-old boy to drift around a street corner, isn’t it just in teen boys DNA? ‘ She thought. 

When Katie showed up she barely should any emotion, just told her to grab her thing (which was nothing) and get in the car. Katie did not talk to NovaLee as they drove away from the hospital. After an hour of silence NovaLee finally asked where they were going, all Katie said was “Lakeview”.

NovaLee was sore from the crash and her head hurt a little from where she had cracked it, because the pain killers that she was given at the hospital were starting to wear off. She didn’t tell Katie she just put her head against the window and watch the black wet trees fly by.

After four hours of driving Katie finally turned into a sleepy looking town. She made several more turns and finally stopped in front of a white farm house. 

As NovaLee walk up the sidewalk to the front door she noticed that the yard was taken care of and the Toyota 4-Runner in the driveway was new and looked like it had just come off the show room floor.

As they walked up the stars and stopped at the door, Katie turned to her and said: “Don’t screw this one up! If this placement fails I will have no other choice, then to put you in a group home.” she then turned and rang the doorbell. 

When the door opened she was greeted by a tall, blonde woman, with the bluest eyes NovaLee had ever seen, and she wore a smile on her face that was warm and welcoming. She looked like she had just walked out of a magazine. Her hair and make-up were done just right and with her high waist gray slacks and button-down blouse she looked extremely intimidating. NovaLee was immediately intimidated and became nervous about her new placement.

“Hello Dr. Black, I’m Katie from DCF. We talked on the phone earlier.” Katie greeted

“Hello Katie, place come in and get out of this cold wet night.” Dr. Black responded.

“Thank you, but I will not be staying long, I would like to get back to civilization before it snows. Dr. Black this is NovaLee Averrett.”

Dr. Black crouched down to NovaLee’s level and extended her hand and said: “Hello NovaLee, I’m Maleficent, but you can call me Mal. I’m very happy you are here.”

“Hi.” NovaLee said very quietly.

“Dr. Black, I hope you don’t mind me doing a quick drop-off, but I have four-hour drive back.” Said Katie.

“Oh of course, I understand completely, they are saying it could snow tonight. What information do I need in order to care for her?” Asked Mal

“Here is her file that has all the information you will need. Her discharge paperwork and her care instructions for her current misconduct is in there as well. Other than that, this folder has everything you need to know. If you have any questions, concerns, or if you feel need to return her please give me a call! Good Night Dr. Black” said Katie. 

As she turns around to leave she leans down to NovaLee and said: “Remember what I told you” and she walked towards her car.

“Well what a charming lady.” Mal mumbled! NovaLee was pretty sure she was being sarcastic, at least she hopes she was, because Katie was anything but “charming”.

They both stood at the door and watch Katie drive away. Then once Katie’s car was out of sight Mal said: “Come along NovaLee, you have had a long hard day and I’m sure you are hungry.” Extending her hand toward NovaLee. NovaLee was hesitant to take the extended hand but after looking up at the face that it belonged she accepted it and was guided into the warm home.

—-end flashback ——

NovaLee’s anxiety was at an all-time high for letting down the women who opened her home to her. She was close to tears, she wanted this to work for her, she was tired of never feeling like she had a home. She was so caught up in her thoughts, she didn’t notice the door had opened and closed. She sat there in her thoughts tell a warm arm wrapped around her and pulling her close.  
“Hello, dear. What brings you to my office this sunny afternoon?”

NovaLee didn’t say anything trying to decide what the course of action would be. To talk to Mal and explain why she was sent to the office or to lie and tell her she wasn’t feeling well, which her stomach was doing flips now.

But before she could answer Mal says: “Why don’t we go in my office, so we can talk?”

NovaLee nodes her head knowing that this would buy her sometime on which to plan what she was going to do.

As they entered Mal’s office, Mal went over to the couch that sat along the wall facing towards the windows overlooking the forest that surrounded the school’s campus. Mal’s office was like the front office with all the wood paneling, but with one exception the big windows that let in so much natural light and the colors of the forest, which seemed to break up the wood paneling.

Mal patted the seat next to her asking NovaLee to set next to her. She put her arm around NovaLee once she had sat down and asked: “How you are doing, Nov?” NovaLee wanted to put her walls up but she was tired of always running and hiding. This was her last chance and for some reason she felt safe with Mal and she wanted it to stay that way. She knows if she wanted to stay with Mal she needs to start trusting her with her troubles, starting with this.

“My so sorry!” NovaLee said. Her eyes starting to fill with tears “I didn’t mean to get in trouble during class. I couldn’t focus on my exam, so Miss Smith told me to come down here because I wasn’t taking the exam serious.” At which point she started to cry. “I had truly tried to take the exam, but I didn’t know any of the answers and then I started to think about my past homes” At which point the hold on NovaLee got a little tighter.

Mal didn’t know all the situations NovaLee had been in, but she know enough to know that NovaLee had not had an easy childhood. All she wanted was the best for this little girl that showed up on her door step cold and scared with both physically and emotionally scaring. She had been trying for 2 months to build enough trust with the girl to have her lower her walls. Within this little amount of time she was already strongly in love with her and to see her in such an emotional state hurt Mal. But also made her excited because NovaLee’s wall were finally coming down. She was finally letting Mal in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, here is the next chapter. Sorry for the delay, the last couple of month got away from me. 
> 
> Sorry for any errors, I tried to catch them all.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

The last days of school seemed to fly for NovaLee. She felt much lighter since she opened up to Mal, she even felt happier than she had been in a long time. The last day of school started no different from any other day, except Lily was way more excited than normal.

 

“NovaLee, are you awake?” Lily said in a whisper as she crept into NovaLee’s room.

 

“Come on, NovaLee it’s time to get up!” Lily said a little louder now standing right beside her bed.

 

“NOVALEE GET UP!!! IT’S THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL!” Lily yelled right into NovaLee’s ear.

 

NovaLee just ground pulling the cover tighter over her head. She was not a morning person, she struggled waking up and getting going for the day. In her last foster home her older foster brother gave her the nickname of “the walking dead”, because she acted like a zombie in the mornings!

 

NovaLee was not moving fast enough for the 7-year-old ball of energy. Which caused Lily to climb on NovaLee’s bed and start shaking her shoulder. NovaLee finally open one of her eyes to look at the energy monster  
that was trying to pull her from her every comfortable bed. What she was looking at was mini version of Mal, she had the same stunning blue eyes, blonde hair and the cutest dimple on her left check. NovaLee had come to adore the little girl, just not when she was trying to wake her up.

 

NovaLee shout her eye and grounded again. Rolling over onto her left side, in the process knocked Lily off the bed playfully. Not content with her older sister not being up yet Lily took to the last resort, jumping on  
the bed to see if she could rise her zombie like sister.

 

“Co-me on No-va-Lee it-‘s ti-me to ge-t up!” Lily shouted as she jumped on the foot of the bed.

 

“Th-e la-st da-y of sc-hoo-l i-s th-e bess....”

 

“Lily! What do you think you are doing!?!” Mal said as she appears in the door way.

 

Startled by Mal’s louder question, Lily accidentally jump onto NovaLee’s foot. Causing her to lose her balance and flew head first right into NovaLee’s covered face, NovaLee never saw it coming. Lily was in shock she wasn’t sure what to do. She quickly sled off the bed rubbing the spot on her head that just met NovaLee’s face.

 

Coming over and kneeling next to Lily, Mal asked: “Are you alright?”

 

Lily nodes her head, “Yes I’m OK my head just hurts a little.”

 

“Will a kiss help it feel better?”

 

Lily nodded her head again, at which Mal kissed the spot Lily was holding.

 

“All better, now what have I told you about jumping on the bed?!?” Mal questioned with stern look on her face.

 

“Not to, because I could get hurt!”

 

“You are correct, we will discuss this in a moment after I have checked on NovaLee. Now tell her your sorry and go brush your teeth and find your shoes for the day.”

 

“Sorry NovaLee!” And with that Lily ran out of the room to finish the tasks her mother had just given her.

 

NovaLee’s face was still under the blanket but she knew a kiss wouldn’t fix the damage the jumping ball of energy just caused. She known right away she had a bloody nose, she could feel it’s wet stickiness starting to run down her face, and mostly likely a black eye, if not two, by the end of the day! So much for a relaxing last day of school.

 

As Mal stood back up to her full height she observed her foster daughter’s room. The pale blue room was simple, too simple for her liking. There was a dresser with NovaLee’s new collection of clothes they had slowly been collecting over the past two months. A desk for NovaLee to do homework and other projects she wanted to on. But it was hardly used due to NovaLee’s struggle  
with her school work. Mal had decided that it was best to have her do her homework either at the kitchen counter or her office so that she was close by encase help was needed. Even though NovaLee rarely asked for help with it or rather anything in that matter. Mal continued to scan the room looking at how little was there other than clothing and big furniture, she needed to change that.

 

At last she came to the bed, the bed where her sweet foster daughter still laid with her head covered. She was sure that Lily’s blow had landed on NovaLee’s head somewhere, but she wasn’t sure where or if her  
daughter was hurt.

 

Mal walked over to the side of the bed and sat on the edge.

 

“NovaLee, dear, are you all right? Are you hurt from Lily’s rude attempts to wake you up?” However, NovaLee did not respond.

 

“NovaLee, love it’s time to get up. I understand if you do not want to face all we have today but laying in this bed will not make it go away.”

 

Finally, after this last plead NovaLee responded.

 

“OK, I will get up, but you have to promise me that Lily will not get in trouble for her earlier actions. She was excited and didn’t  
mean to do it.” NovaLee said.

 

“What did she do? NovaLee, love, please show me what she did”

 

“Promise me, that Lily will not get in trouble.”

 

“I cannot promise that, but I will promise that I will take in all concentrations before deciding my actions. Now please show me that loving face of yours.” Mal said her voice full of concern.

 

NovaLee thought “not so lovely now”. Her nose was still bleeding, in fact the blood flow had gotten heavier and her right eye had  
started to swell. She knows that she couldn’t stay here, but she was certain she now that the previous plans made several days ago would have to be changed.

 

——flashback——

“I’m stupid! I have never done good in school! I try so hard, but I never get anywhere. Sometimes I try so hard and I don’t get better, I feel like I do worse!” NovaLee told Mal, with tears running down her face. 

The one conversation she didn’t want to have with Mal was currently happening, they were talking about her academics.

“You are NOT stupid! In fact you are extremely smart! I have seen this, I just think you have some things that are fighting agents you.” Mal explains to NovaLee. 

Mal had been in education since graduating from Michigan State University in elementary education. She got her first teaching job as a second grade teacher in Rapped Flats Michigan, this is where she feel in love with small towns. After spending 4 years in the classroom Mal decided to receive her masters degree in special education from the University of Michigan. She wanted to help students that struggled with academics, but soon found that in order to help students she need to correct the leadership in the schools before she could ever help students. In fact, by correcting the leadership she would help every students not just the Special Education ones. So she went back to school and earned a PhD in School Leadership with an Administrative endorsement from Stanford University. 

After graduating from Stanford she started to take jobs as interim principals for small school in rural school district to help improve their school grade and build a school community that lasts. She had been doing this for five years now and loved every moment of it. 

Within the first couple of weeks of NovaLee being in her home she could tell the girl was special. However, her academics did not show this. Mal noticed signs of Attention Deficit Disorder and Dysgraphia, but there was something else going on. NovaLee could barley read out load and she often had the text really close to her face. She also noticed spelling, speech, and arithmetic struggles. She wanted to do testing but wasn’t sure how NovaLee would take to it. She also wanted NovaLee to have hearing test and eye exam, just to cover all the bases.

“What kind of stuff?” NovaLee asked.

“Well sometimes people’s brains are not wired correctly and it makes it hard to learn. Some of these things are disorders which make it hard to read, write, do math, and pay attention. There are test that we can do to see if you have any of these and if you do, I can teach you skills to help you learn with them.”

“What if I don’t have any of these, then what? Can you still help me get better with my schooling?”

“Yes, these test will give me base lines to know what directions we need to go.” Mal continued, “I can conduct several of the tests but if you would feel more comfortable having someone else conduct them than I will arrange that.” Mal explained

“No I want you to do them.” NovaLee said quietly. She felt safe with Mal, if she made a mistake she know that Mal wouldn’t judge her or criticize her. 

“There are a couple of testes that I cannot do but I know good people in the district that can and they would be happy to help us.” 

NovaLee nodded her head and said. “Do   
you ready think all this will really help me with my schooling?”

Mal put her arm around NovaLee, “Yes, I do! I would like to start the test this Thursday. I know it’s the last day of school but I want to get them down before the end of next week.” Mal looked a NovaLee and could tell she was questioning if this could really work. “Don’t worry we’ll figure this out.” 

NovaLee throw her arms around Mal’s neck holding her close and not letting go. Mal rocked gently providing the comfort NovaLee needed. She had a feeling that there would be more times like this one in the coming week where NovaLee would need her comfort. 

—— end flashback——

Finally, NovaLee got up the courage to slide just her left eye out from under the covers. The room was bright, compared to the blanket she was just hiding in. She had to blink several times to get her eye to focus on a concerned looking Mal.

 

Looking straight into the steal blue eyes made her shiver, she had never seen anyone look at her that way. There was so much love and concern in those eyes she knew she would be safe. At this point she had both her hands around her nose to keep the blood from getting all over but it wasn’t  
working. Blood was starting to drip from between her fingers and on to her new  
sleep wear, which was just a pair of basketball short and a t-shirt. NovaLee  
finally start to slip the rest of her face out from underneath the covers trying her hardest not to drip any more blood on her new PJs and sheets.

 

When NovaLee’s finally came out, Mal let out a gasp.

 

“Oh NovaLee, are you OK?”

 

“I’m OK! It looks worse than it really is.” NovaLee lies!

 

Mal reach over to the night stand and grab several of the tissues from the tissue box that had been placed there when she  
moved into the room. Mal carefully replaced NovaLee’s hands with the tissues making sure not to bump the swelling nose too hard, to not cause NovaLee any unnecessary pain. She could already see her right eye turning red and dark purple and the bridge on the right side of her nose starting to follow suit. If NovaLee’s nose was not broken it would be a miracle.

 

“Alright bug, let’s get you up and cleaned up so I can have a better look.” Mal says

 

“Really Mal, it’s starting to slow down. I will be fine.” She lied again. The truth is her eye and nose hurt to the point she wants to  
cry but was trying hard not to.

 

Mal could tell that NovaLee was ling. Ever since NovaLee finally opened up to her about her struggles with academic’s and finally telling someone about what Katie had said to her the night she had dropped her off,  
NovaLee had become easier to read. Mal started to notice more emotions, when she was tired she would get extremely quiet, tho she was already quiet to start with, when she was anxious she would start to rub her thumb and pointer finger together, and when she was frustrated she would just shut down on the world around her.

 

Mal was naturally gifted when it came to reading children. Being an educator for 15 years has given her tons of practice in reading students. She learned how to spot a student that was scared, anxious, nervous,  
telling the truth or ling, which was what NovaLee was definitely doing. Mal could tell that Nov was hurting and understood that she didn’t want to omit it for fear that Lily would get in trouble. Mal knew she needed to clarify things for the 10-year-old.

 

“NovaLee, sweetheart, Lily is not in trouble because she hurt you. Lily is in trouble because she has been taught that jumping on the bed is dangerous, but she decided to do it anyways. Lily would be in trouble even if no one had been hurt. Do you understand?”

 

All NovaLee could do was node her head, which made her head hurt. The blood was starting to seep throw the tissues Mal had applied just minutes before. She again grabbed more tissues and switched out the used ones for new ones.

 

“Alright, let’s get you cleaned up, up you go nice and easy.” Mal helped Nov to her feet, but she started swayed a little trying to find  
her footing “Whoa, I got you.” As she wrapped an arm around her.

 

They walked slowly out of NovaLee’s bedroom and headed for the bathroom, she thought. But when they past the bathroom heading towards the master suit instead, NovaLee started to feel anxious. She had only been in the master suit once before this and it was while Mal gave her the tour of the  
house the morning after she had arrived. As they entered Mal’s bedroom, NovaLee couldn’t help but look around.

 

The room was bigger than any other bed room she had ever been in, but it felt so welcoming. The bed was made up with a blue and white chevron bed spread, that matched the color of the walls. The furniture was a dark walnut that stood out among the sea of blue.

 

Mal guided NovaLee towards the on-suit bathroom but making a quick stop to retrieve her cell phone from the charging station on the dresser. By the time they got to Mal’s bathroom, NovaLee’s tissues were soaked again. Clearly the bleeding was not slowing down.

 

“Here set on the toilet seat, please.” Mal said.

 

Mal quickly switched out the tissues once again and noticed in fact the blood flow had increased due to the movement and NovaLee’s anxiety level. She was sure now that they would be taking a trip to the town’s clinic.

 

Setting her phone on the counter next to NovaLee, Mal said.

 

“Hey Siri, call Melissa Jones, on speaker.” Mrs. Jones was the mother of Lily’s best friend.

 

Siri respond, “Calling Melissa Jones, on speaker.”

 

While the phone rang Mal looked sadly at NovaLee: “Nov, we need to see if we can get the bleeding to stop. This well not feel good.” Mal had experience with bloody/broken nose from her basketball days in both high  
school and college. She continued: “I want you to tip you head down, keep holding the tissues under your nose, and I’m going to pinch the bridge of your nose. OK, are you ready?” NovaLee just slightly nodes. “Can you answer me love.”

 

“I’m ready...” came NovaLee now small voice. It was scratchy like the girl was trying to hold back from crying. Which Mal knew would start as soon as she pinched her swollen nose.

 

“OK, here we go.” and with that Mal pinched NovaLee’s black and blue nose. NovaLee whimpered and one of her hands automatically went to Mal’s arm that was holding her nose, trying to seek comfort from her foster mom. Tears were starting to run out of her left eye and were building to run out of the right. But due to the swelling the tears didn’t run as freely.

 

The phone clearly forgot stopped ringing and a new voice came over.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hello, Melissa! I’m wondering if you can help me out this morning and swing by and pick up Lily on your way to drop Claire off at  
school?”

 

“Oh course, we are just about to walk out the door. We will be there in about 10 minutes. Is everything all right?” Melissa asked.

 

“Yes, we just had a little mishap this morning that is going to require my attention.” Stated Mal not wanting to say more than necessary.

 

“OK, no worries, we will be there in about 10 minutes.”

 

“Great, just honk when you get here, and I will send Lily out. Thank you so much I owe you!” Mal said.

 

“Again, it’s not a problem. See you soon” And with that the phone call was ended.

 

Once the phone call was ended Mal called down the hall to Lily, knowing the girl was waiting in her room. Before Lily showed up in the door, Mal had used the automotive calling feature on her phone again this time  
to call the main office secretary to inform her that she has a family emergency and that she and NovaLee would not be at school today. Just as she was ending the phone call Lily appeared in the bathroom doorway.

 

“Yes, Mama?” Look of concerned shown all over her face when she see’s NovaLee’s face. 

 

Mal looked over at her youngest noticing she was on the verge of tears and held out her free arm that had been resting on NovaLee’s knee beckoning Lily to come over to her. Still kneeling in front NovaLee, applying pressure to a still bleeding nose, even though it was starting to slow down, she now had a balling Lily in her side mumbling in to her mama’s shirt about how sorry she was, and she didn’t mean to hurt her NovaLee. After couple minutes of offering comfort to Lily, Mal gently pushes Lily back wiping the stray tears that are on her checks.

 

“It’s alright Lily! Nov will be fine, but I need to take care of her. Claire’s mom is going to be here any minute to pick you up for school.”

 

Mal continues “So I want to go get your backpack and grab your lunch from the fridge and go enjoy the last day of school carnival and I will pick you up at the end of the day. Ok?”

 

Lily nodded her head saying: “Cannot I just stay home with you and Nova?”

 

“Sweetheart you have been looking forward to this day for the last two weeks.  NovaLee will be OK and I know she wants you to go and have a great time.  Than you can tell us all about it.”

 

“OK Mama, you just make sure to take good care of my NovaLee!”

 

“Don’t worry, I will!”

 

Just then Mrs. Jones honked signally she was her.

 

“Now give me and NovaLee a gentle hug and go have fun baby.”

 

Lily gave them both a gentle hug and giving Mal a kiss on the check and with that she was off for the last day of school fun.

 

Sighing, Mal turned back to NovaLee who had a fresh set of tears rolling down her face.

 

“Oh sweetheart, it’s OK everything going to be fine.” Mal tried to reinsure her.

 

“I know, I know. I just have never had anyone say they would care for me before or had anyone making sure I was cared for!” She said, her voices sounding nasally due to her hands holding the tissues under her nose.

 

Mal’s heart was breaking in so many ways. First thinking of how far they had come in the past couple of days, NovaLee would have never told her that before now. Secondly, it saddened her to think that this sweet instance girl had never been cared for which explain the girls attitude the first couple of days she was in her care.

 

——flashback——

“What would you like to eat? I can reheat the chicken stir-fry we had for dinner, or I could warm some tomato soup, or I can make you a turkey sandwich. Which one would you prefer?” Mal asked NovaLee as they moved into the kitchen. After NovaLee had just been abruptly dropped off by Katie.

“Ummm... I don’t care whatever’s easiest. I don’t want to be any trouble.” 

“You are not any trouble, dear. How about some tomato soup, then.” 

NovaLee just nodded her head. Mal went off to heat up a can of Campbell's Tomato soup with milk and gold fish crackers. She preferred making her own, but the can soup came in handy when in a pinch and she used it in some of her recipes. As the soup was heating on the stove she glanced over at NovaLee. She noticed the way NovaLee was folding her arm around her chest holding the spots where the seat belt bruises were probably formed. She watched as NovaLee looked around the kitchen taking in the room she was in. Mal could tell the little girl was tied and scared. She know she would have to take it slow with her in order to gain her trust.

“Here you go. I made it the way Lily likes it, I hope that’s fine?”

“Yeah, it’s OK. Thank you” NovaLee said looking at the soup. She wasn’t really hungry, her nerves was causing her stomach to flop and combined with the pain, she wasn’t sure if she could eat much. 

NovaLee stirred the soup around the bowl taking a bit of the warm red liquid that had a gold fish cracker in it. In that instance everything else was forgotten, she was hungry and the soup tasted so good. 

As NovaLee dug in, Mal couldn’t help but smiled. She turned and walk over to the folder that Katie had given her. She wanted to see what kind of care the girl need for her current injuries. She had her back to the girl so she could eat without feeling like she was be watched, but would glance over her shoulder at her every so often.

NovaLee’s injuries were not too serious, but would be painful. The care instructions were simple, over the counter pain killers, ice, and rest. Keep stitches dry and removed in two weeks. Mal went over to the cabinet where the downstairs medicine was kept pulling out the Children’s Motrin and measuring out the amount proscribed on the care instructions. 

As she walked back over to NovaLee, she noticed that NovaLee had just finished the bowl of soup. 

“Here take this, it will help with the pain.” 

“I don’t need it, I will be fine without it!” NovaLee stated with anxiety in her voice.

“You may be feeling fine now, but in a little while you could be in a lot of pain and I don’t want you to be miserable.” Mal said with concern on her face. 

“Do I have to take it?” NovaLee asked in a whisper.

Mal didn’t want to push the girl but also could tell that the girl need this help. She could tell that NovaLee was starting to feel the pain but was scared to show any weakness. 

“The care instruction says you need to stay on it for at least 48 hours. So yes you need to take it.” Mal says walking over to the sink and refilling NovaLee’s water cup and bring it back to her. 

“Take the medicine and then drink this, it will help with the taste. Then I will show you to your room. I’m sure you are tired from all that has happened today.” Mal said with a smile.

NovaLee took the medicine and drank the water without anymore fight but she wasn’t happy about it. She hated taking medicine because it made her feel weak and not in control. But the truth was she was in a lot of pain and wanted it to go way.

After finishing the water Mal showed her up stairs. 

“I am going to give you the grand tour of the house tomorrow but tonight I will give you the quick version.” Mal said as she walked up the stairs with NovaLee in tow. 

“All right, the first door on your right is the guest bedroom.” As she walked past it. “This is Lily’s room” she whispered as she pointed at the door with a light purple sign on it with Lily’s name written on it. “This is the bathroom you and Lily will share.” She then stopped at another door on the right side of the hall. “My bedroom is at the end of the hall with the double doors and this is your bedroom. It’s really plain but we will fix it up to meet your style.” She said as she looked at NovaLee.

As they entered NovaLee’s new room Mal walked over to the dressier.

“I wasn’t sure what you would need so I gathered something’s for you tonight. Tomorrow we will go shopping to get things you need.” Mal said as she handed NovaLee a toothbrush, pajamas, and underwear.

“These should work tonight but we will go get some that fit you tomorrow. OK you get ready for bed and I will get an ice pack for your ribs.”

“You didn’t have to go through all this trouble.” NovaLee said looking at her feet.

Mal places to fingers under the girls chin and lift it so their eyes met. 

“Yes I do! Everyone needs someone to care for them and I’m here to care for you.” Mal explained. ”Now go get ready for bed.”

When NovaLee was ready for bed she walked back into her new bedroom to find Mal waiting for her. Mal helped her into bed and gave her the ice pack to put on her sore ribs. That night NovaLee slept soundly for the first time in a longtime, because for the first time in a long time she felt safe.

—— end flashback —-

 

NovaLee started to break into a coughing fit, which brought Mal out of her thoughts. They had been holding pressures for 15 minutes now and finally the bleeding was slowing to a trickle. However, some of the blood was now running down the back of poor NovaLee’s throat causing her to gag and choke which brought on one of NovaLee notorious coughing fits Mal had notice the girl has often.

 

Mal grabbed the trash can and set in front of NovaLee, stating: “spit it out don’t swallow it, It will give you a tummy ache.” Still holding pressure to the bridge of NovaLee’s nose. Mal free hand went to rubbing small circles on NovaLee’s back. Getting the girl to calm down even more.

 

After several more tissues switch and what felt like forever, the bleeding finally stopped. As Mal’s hand finally released the pressure and the tissues where removed, she finally got a good look at her poor daughter’s face.

 

NovaLee definitely had a broken nose and it was stating to bruise even more after the amount of pressure that had just been applied. The bruising was starting to make its way into her left side. She poor right eye was badly bruised and was very swollen. From Mal’s guess Lily’s head landed directly on NovaLee right eye than the force of the blow slammed into the right side of her nose.

 

Mal sighing, trying to decide if she dared have NovaLee change out of her pajamas or if she could go to the clinic as she was dressed. Deciding she didn’t want to risk the bleeding starting again she stood up, her knees protesting from kneeling so long. Mal walked over the sink to wash her hands.

 

As Mal washed her hands she glanced at NovaLee. “Come wash your hands and face, dear.” NovaLee stood up slowing not wanting to cause the bleeding to start again. After she wash her hands Mal handed her a wet wash cloth to wipe off the remaining amount of blood that was all over NovaLee face and neck.

 

Once they were both clean, for the most part. Mal motioned for NovaLee to follow her into her bedroom and to set on the bench at end of her bed.

 

“I am going to change and then grab you some shoes. Then will head to the clinic to get you check out to make sure your OK.” NovaLee node her head again, she wasn’t in a talking mood. “How are you feeling?” She asked as she tucked some of NovaLee hair behind her ear.

 

The truth was NovaLee hurt! Her whole head was ache, but her eye, nose, and check hurt the most. However, her stomach was starting to ache, she was sure it was from the blood she swallowed earlier. But it could also be because she hadn’t eaten breakfast yet.

 

“I’m OK, but my stomach is starting to hurt.” She admitted.

 

Mal looked straight into the girl’s hazel eye with pride, because NovaLee had admitted that she wasn’t feeling good.

 

“I bet it does! We’ll grab some crackers on our way out the door to see if that will help settle it.” Mal said as she rested her hand on NovaLee’s shoulder. Then she got up quickly to change out of her pencil skirt for a pair a jeans and grab NovaLee’s now beloved Teva sandals from her room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all.....thanks for all that has stuck with this story. 
> 
> Sorry for not updating in a while, May got away from me. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the next chapter of NovaLee and Mal's adventure.

As they drove to the clinic NovaLee stared out the window reflecting on the events that had just aspired and she couldn’t help but smile. These are like things you see in the movies, minus the broken nose, where your sibling would try to wake up the older one because they want to play. A parent that care for their child so much they are willing to give up their time to make sure their needs are met. This is something NovaLee had always wanted but had never gotten tell now.

She giggled a little as they pasted the fluffy bushes that Lily always said looked like Olaf from her favorite Disney movie Frozen.

Mal looked in the review mirror, “What’s so funny, bug?” Which was one of NovaLee nickname that had been given to her by Mal.

“I was just thinking about how this whole thing is like the scene from Frozen where Anna is trying to wake up Elsa to build a snowman. Minus the this.” As she waved her hand in front of her face. Smiling again as best as she could.

Mal chuckled, “I believe that is where she got the idea from.”

“Awesome, Disney movies may be bad for my heath.” Both laughing at her sarcastic comment. Mal was slightly impressed with NovaLee’s attitude. Mal knew that NovaLee had to be in pain, but she was still able to joke around it.

Not soon after NovaLee’s arrival, Lily found out that NovaLee hadn’t seen many Disney movies or movies in general. She had watch a couple older classics, but nothing from this century. Lily had taken it upon herself to make sure NovaLee saw every Disney movie she know about. Even though they watch a new movie every Sunday night, Frozen, which was Lily absolute favorite, was seen at least once a week, if not twice.

Mal looked back in the review mirror “How’s your tummy doing?”

“It’s OK, still aches a little but the crackers and drink is helping.” NovaLee replied.

Before leaving Mal had made sure to grab some saltine crackers and a to-go cup that was field with blue Pedialyte and ice. Making sure the girl had plenty of fluids.

As they arrived at the clinic Mal got out of the SUV and quickly made it over to NovaLee’s side to help her out of her booster seat and car. The second week after arriving at Lakeview, Mal had scheduled a doctor’s appointment to get NovaLee’s stitches removed and have her other injuries checked. Mal also want a check-up for NovaLee so she had a better idea of NovaLee’s overview health. During the check-up they found that NovaLee was quite a bit underweight for her age and was also shorter than must girls her age, which made it not safe for her to ride in the car without a boaster seat. Also, during the checkup Mal learn that NovaLee was slightly malnutrition as well. One of the reason she had start making she had Pediasure and Pedialyte on hand.

Once inside the clinic, Mal walked over to the charge nurse with NovaLee in tow.

“Hello, do you have an appointment or are you a walk in?” Asked the nurse.

“Walk-in, I think my daughter has a broken nose.” Mal stayed.

The nurse looked over the counter at NovaLee who was standing close to Mal. However, when shs caught the nurse looking at her, she quickly ducked behind Mal.

“Hmmm...” the nurse said. Looking back to Mal. “Have you been seen here before?” The nurse asked.

“Yes, we were here couple of months ago.”

“What is your daughter’s name?”

“NovaLee Averrett”

“She is a foster child, correct?”

“Yes, she has been in my custody for two months.” Mal replies but not sure why that matters.

“OK, have a seat and we will call you back in a moment.”

“Thank You.”

Mal guided NovaLee over to some chairs that where up against a wall on the far back part of the waiting room. Mal had learned over the past two months that NovaLee didn’t really like noise, when it was too noise NovaLee would retreat inward and shut down. It usually took getting her out of the loud situation and allowing her time to decompress before she would resurface again. This was one of the reason why she wanted to get NovaLee tested for learning disabilities. She was certain that NovaLee had Attention Deficit Disorder, Dysgraphia, and Dyslexia but she was also starting to wonder if NovaLee had Auditory Processing Disorder, APD for short, as well. But wanted to have a confirmations to make certain.

As they waited, NovaLee was getting anxious from the noise that was in the waiting room. Mal could tell by the way NovaLee was rubbing her fingers together and that she was starting to retreat in word. To try and calm NovaLee and keep her present, Mal reaches over grabbing the fingers that were rubbing violently and hold them in her hand. She then starts to rub gentle circles on the back of NovaLee hand to help her calm her nerves.

 As they were waiting, Mal’s phone began to vibrate. She retrieved the phone from her purse without letting go of NovaLee’s hand. She didn’t recognize the number calling, other than it had a Maine area code. She debated whether to answer it, however, when the nurse called NovaLee’s name. She Quickly ignored the ringing phone and slipping it back into her purse.

They were taken back towards an exam room in the back of the office, making a quick stop along the way to get NovaLee’s weight. Which Mal was glad to see it had gone up since NovaLee’s check-up, she had gained 4 pounds.

As they entered the exam room Mal noticed that it was bigger than the normal room that she had been in the past. If Mal had to guess, this was the clinic’s trauma room. The nurse instructed NovaLee to get on the exam table. With Mal’s help NovaLee was placed on one of the sides with Mal standing next to her.

As the nurse started to ask questions NovaLee finely started to feel the full effect of the trauma she had just endured. Her head was starting to hurt more, and she had a new stiffness in the right side of her jaw. Without thinking of her actions or how they would be received, NovaLee reach for Mal’s hand pulling her closer, then NovaLee leaned her head on Mal’s shoulder while still holding on to her hand. What happened next shocked NovaLee, for Mal place her free hand on top of NovaLee’s head slowly stroking it, helping her to feel calmer. NovaLee need the comfort of her foster mom, and instead of being denied it was given freely.

Mal answered as many of the nurse’s questions as she could, but NovaLee’s medical records where quite incomplete. Before the nurse could ask about the symptoms NovaLee was having, there was knock on the door and in walked an average height, mid-age doctor, in his golf polo and white lab coat.

“Hello Dr. Black, it’s good to see you again. Other then, I wish was under better circumstances.”

“Hello Dr. Jenson, yes I wish it was too. NovaLee here has had quit the morning, haven’t you sweetheart?”

NovaLee didn’t move from her spot on Mal’s shoulder or move her head. She just stared blankly at the doctor standing in front of her.

“Hello there, NovaLee. I can see you have had quit the morning. Can you tell me what hurts? I am guessing your eye and nose but does anything else hurt?” Dr. Jenson asked.

NovaLee didn’t answer, she held tighter to Mal’s hand and looked up at Mal almost asking what she should do. 

“It’s alright Nova, go ahead and tell him.” Mal encourage.

NovaLee answer in almost whisper “My nose and eyes do hurt but my head and jaw also hurt.”

“Do you feel lightheaded or dizzy?” the doctor asked he looked closer at NovaLee nose.

 NovaLee shock her head.

 “OK I want to get some x-rays, but it looks like a clean break with no shifting. We will just get some x-rays to make sure.” With that he turned to the nurse who placed the order on her computer.

 The x-rays were quick and for the most part painless. After they had been taken and read it was confirmed that NovaLee did have a broken nose, but there was a slight shift in the fracture, which would need to be reset.

 After NovaLee’s nose was set, Mal was instructed that NovaLee rest, ice the eyes and nose, and to sleep with her head prop up. They gave poor NovaLee shot of pain meds to get a jump on the pain and to help reduce some of the swelling. They also called in pain meds to the pharmacy to help manage the pain for the next couple of days.

As they walked out of the clinic Mal could tell NovaLee was tired from all the excitement of the past events, the pain killers were not helping either. When they got to the car, Mal helped NovaLee into her boaster.

“You were very brave in today. Getting a broken nose reset is not fun, I have had it done several times and I cried every time. I am really proud of you for handling it so well.” Mal said. NovaLee just smiled at her, she didn’t know what to say. She had never been told by an adult that they where proud of her. Mal has a couple of time since she came to her, but NovaLee was not use to it and it kind of made her uncomfortable.

As Mal was buckling NovaLee into her seat, she heard the little girls stomach rumble.

“Sounds like someone is hungry. What would you like for lunch?” Mal asked

 Starring straight at Mal, NovaLee said nothing for all she really wanted was to sleep, she feel drowsy and just wanted this day to be over.

 Mal chuckled because NovaLee was in a somewhat comatose state. So she decided that it was best to get the girl home as quick as possible. On their way back to the farm house, she stopped by the local dinner and picked up a to-go order of chicken noodle soup and a chicken taco salad, than she head straight home.

Once inside Mal guide the girl to the kitchen counter and instructed her to set. She placed half of the soup in front of NovaLee and a glass of water. She then took her salad and sat on the stool next to NovaLee and started eating but NovaLee was just starring at her soup like was foreign object.

 “Bug, you need to eat. The only thing you have had all day is crackers and some Pedialyte.”

 “I don’t feel like eating I feel...weird, like I’m floating. I’m not sure if I could swallow food like this.” NovaLee responded with all serious.

 Mal chuckled, the girl was drugged, extremely drugged. 

“Can you just take a couple of bites, then you can rest.” Mal responded with a smile.

NovaLee sighed but start to slowly eat her soup. However, she was losing the battle of trying to stay awake. After only a couple bites her head was almost resting on the counter. Mal couldn’t help but think how cute her daughter looked. With her hand still holding the spoon that was setting to the side of soup and her other arm coddling her head to try and keep it from hitting the counter. She looked like a toddler that had played too hard and fall asleep at the dinner table.

Knowing that NovaLee would not last must longer, Mal took one more bit of her salad and put it and the soup in the fridge for later. Before Mal retrieved the ice pack from the freezer she pulled out her phone taking a picture of NovaLee now a sleep with a the spoon still in her hand. She then walked around the counter to the now sleeping girl. Picking NovaLee up and putting her on her hip and starting to walk towards the stairs. As she climbed the stars NovaLee laid her head on Mal’s shoulder, whimpering when her sore nose accidentally brushed Mal’s shirt.

As Mal took the girl to her room she quickly remembered that NovaLee’s sheets had blood all over them and in fact the clothes NovaLee was still wearing had blood on them. Mal decided to put NovaLee in her bed and change the sheet after she had gotten the girl settled.

She gently pulled back the covers and laid NovaLee down covering her back up and Mal then put an extra pillow under NovaLee head propping the little head up and gently placing the ice pack wrapped in a thin towel over NovaLee’s right eye and nose.

She sat and watched NovaLee sleep for several minutes. NovaLee looked so peaceful, like she had no care in the world. Mal looked at the bruised face, saddened that it happened but was grateful for the chance to show the girl what being taken care of felt like.

As Mal left the master bedroom heading to NovaLee's bedroom to take care of the soiled sheets. She reflected on the events that had accorded so far today, she was not sure what she was going to do about Lily’s behavior this morning, but she had at least a couple more hours to think about it.


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the afternoon went without any major events. NovaLee slept most of the afternoon which allowed Mal to change and wash NovaLee’s sheets, worked on the end year report she was going to work on today for the school board, and even made some oatmeal raisin cookies for an afternoon snack for her girls. She usually didn’t allow much sugar in the house but on special occasions, like the last day of school, she was willing to make an exception. 

Mal was just finishing up the last batch of cookies when NovaLee made her way into the kitchen.

“Hi, sleepy head.”

“Hey” NovaLee answer rubbing her somewhat good eye.

“How are you feeling?”

“Still tired, but I’m a little hungry.”

“Well, your soup from lunch is still in the fridge, would you like some of that?”

NovaLee just nodded her head and went to set on one of the stools at the bar. Mal quickly reheated the soup and placed it back in front of NovaLee.

Mal brushed some stray hair behind NovaLee ear, “I need to go get Lily soon and then stop at the pharmacy for your medicine. Do you feel up to a little outing?” Mal asked. Though Mal was not leaving her home by herself but she wanted NovaLee to think she had a choice. 

“Yeah, I guess. Though I may fall back asleep.”

“That’s fine, we can bring a pillow with us.” Mal paused, allowing NovaLee to eat some of her soup. “I also need to go to the store for groceries for dinner tonight. I was thinking we could have rolled taco. Does that  
sound OK?”

Again, NovaLee nodded because of the soup in her mouth.

================================

Not long after NovaLee had finished her soup it was time to go get Lily and then run the few errands on their list. 

As they pulled up to the elementary school Mal turned in her seat to look at NovaLee. NovaLee was staring out the window completely lost to this world, she was still drugged by the pain killers given to her at the clinic. Mal felt guilty dragging the poor girl out of the house but she needs to keep her promise to Lily and pick up NovaLee’s meds before the pain became too much. 

As she was waiting for Lily, Mal’s phone started to vibrate which then came across the 4-Runners handsfree system. It was the same number that called her earlier, whoever it was didn’t leave a message last time, so Mal just assumed it was a teller marketer. She always lived by the model ‘if someone did not leave a message, then it wasn’t something to worry about’. Mal ignored the phone call again just as the students started pouring out of the school. 

Mal immediately spotted her blonde hair mini-me running over to the Blue SUV. Mal got out of the car to greet Lily and help her into her booster seat that was behind the driver seat. As Mal rounded the back of the car Lily launched herself into Mal’s arms.

“Hello baby! How was the last day of school?” 

“It was OK. How’s NovaLee? I’m really sorry about this morning! I didn’t mean to hurt her, I just wanted her to be excited about the last day.” Lily said with tears in her eyes. 

Mal felt guilty, in the events that had occurred this morning she did not catch how upset Lily was when she came into the bathroom this morning. She know that she was concerned, but it did not process just how upset Lily really was and from the state of the little girl in her arms she could guess that Lily didn’t have a fun last day. 

Mal picked up Lily in her arms and held her tight. Hoping they could talk after they got home but soon realized that this talk was going to have happened here, rather than later, now that Lily was balling in her arms. 

“Shhhh.. baby, shhhh. NovaLee knows you didn’t mean to hurt her, and she knows how much you care about her.” 

“I love her mama! She is like the big sister I never had. I didn’t think I would hurt her by jumping on the bed and now I broke her!”

“You didn’t break her, she is fine. She is actually waiting for you in the back seat. Do you want to see her?”

Lily nodded her head against Mal’s chest. Mal carried Lily over to her side of the car and opened up the back door of the SUV. As Mal places Lily in her booster seat she looked up at a now sleepy eye NovaLee leaning the back of her head against the pillow that is propped up against the side window. But once NovaLee heard Lily crying she picked her head up and looked straight at her little sister.

“Lily, what’s wrong?” NovaLee said as she reached to undo her seat belt. 

“I broke you! I didn’t mean to hurt you! I just wanted you to wake-up so you could be excited about the last day of school with me!” Lily sniffs

NovaLee at that point had slid out of her booster seat and now was seating next to Lily. NovaLee put her arm around Lily.

“Oh Lily, you didn’t break me! I will be fine, in a couple of days. I know you didn’t mean to hurt me, I never blamed you for a second. I blame physics!” With that she grins and looked into both set of blue eyes that were watching her. 

Mal chuckled again at NovaLee’s quick wit, she was extremely smart. She just needed to figure out how the girl learned best and how to convince NovaLee that she was. 

“You promise your not mad at me?”

“Nope, not mad at all.” 

That was Mal’s que: “OK, seems like we all have had a really long day. Why don’t we have a snuggle night and relax from today. We can watch a movie and eat some popcorn and just veg tell bedtime.”

Lily’s eye lite up! “Really we haven’t had a snuggle night since NovaLee got here! Can I pick the movie?” Lily always picked the movie and NovaLee didn’t really care, because Lily had good taste, so far.

“Sure, if it’s OK with NovaLee.” 

“That’s fine, I probably will sleep though it anyways.” NovaLee admitted. 

She didn’t want to say anything in front of Lily because she didn’t want her to feel bad, but her nose was starting to hurt more. Catching Mal’s eyes watching her she casually pointed to her nose. 

“OK we have a few errands to run and then we can start our snuggle night. Nov can you please get back into your seat so we can get going?” 

NovaLee nodded and climbed back over to her seat buckling herself in. Once she was buckled, she reached across the seat grabbing Lily’s hand and holding it to shows her younger sister there was no hard feelings. 

As they drove away Lily started to tell NovaLee about her day. Even though the girl didn’t have the best day, she seems to still enjoy some of it. 

================================

Once the groceries were put away and NovaLee was given her next dose of pain killers, Mal got both girls set up in the front room watching Phineas and Ferb, NovaLee’s new favorite cartoon, and a plate of cookies to share, Mal started to make dinner. Rolled tacos were easy and usually a fast meal for a day that didn’t allow her a lot of time to cook. But today she just wanted time with her girls, as much time as possible. 

As she was putting the tacos in the oven Lily came into the kitchen caring the plate that once had six cookies on it, now it was empty. 

“Mama, can we have more cookies and Blue drink.”

“No, dinner will be ready in 15 minutes and then we can start snuggle night.”

“OK. I already picked the best movies.”

“Oh. And what are they, dear?”

“Beauty and the Beast and Zootopia”

“Oh, those are good. Is NovaLee OK with these choices?”

“I didn’t get to ask; she fall asleep right after you gave us the cookies. Mama, is Nova going to be OK?”

Mal bent down and took the plate from Lily and placed it in the sink. She then bent down again and picked Lily up setting her on the kitchen island. 

“She will be fine, in a couple of days. The medicine she is taking will make her sleepy. Lily love, we need to talk about what happened this morning.”

Lily looked at her hands that were setting in her lap.

“I said I’m sorry.” 

“I know, and I am proud of you for giving NovaLee your apology. But I want to know what you were thinking this morning.” Mal said as she lifted Lily’s chin so blue eyes, could see blue eyes. 

“I wanted NovaLee to get up and she wouldn’t, so I yelled and shock her shoulder, but she still laid there. So, I decided I would jump to get her up. Even though I know it was wrong, I was pretty sure it would get her up.”

Lily took a breath and continued.

“Am in trouble?”

“I think you have learned your lesson on why we don’t jump on beds and furniture. For your punishment, please set the table.”

Lily looked at her mother with head tilted to the side questing why the punishment was not more severe.

So Mal continued, taking Lily’s hands in her own. 

“You, my love, have punished yourself enough over today’s actions. I think setting the table will be enough punishment.”

“OK, Mama!”

Mal helped Lily off the counter and gave the little girl a hug. Just then the timer on Mal’s phone went off signaling that dinner was done. 

“Dinners done, go set the table and I will go get your sister.” 

With that Lily set off to complete her task, Mal went over to her phone and turned off the timer. As she ended the timer, she noticed a new text message from the mysterious Maine phone number. She quickly read the message and was shocked, it was a text message from her old college roommate. She quickly sent a text message back telling her she would call her in the morning and with that she set off to get NovaLee for dinner.

================================

After dinner it was time for snuggling time. Mal needed to do the dishes but decided that they could wait tell tomorrow. Because everyone needed some time to relax and snuggle with each other. 

As soon as dinner was over Lily had started to explain to NovaLee about snuggle night.

“OK, let’s go get ready for snuggle night! We first need to get ready for bed, by putting on our pjs. Then we grab our favorite blankets, pillow and stuff animal and meet in Mama’s room. Once we are all comfortable with the pillows, blankets, and big bowl of popcorn we start the movie! Now let’s go!” Pulling on NovaLee’s arm.

“Lily you go head and get ready. I will help Nova and meet you in my room.” 

“OK” and she was off, with just as much energy as she had this morning. 

Mal walked over to NovaLee placing her hand on her shoulder. 

“Do you think you can get changed on your own?” 

NovaLee nodded and started to get up out of her chair.

“OK, go slow and be careful when you take off our shirt. Will you place your clothes in the hamper in my bathroom and I will see if I can get the blood out of them.”

“Yes, ma’am” and NovaLee made her way upstairs. 

NovaLee changed into a clean pair of pjs and put the dirty ones in the hamper just inside Mal’s bathroom. She felt bad that she had most likely ruined them. Just as she was coming out of the bathroom Mal walked into the master suit with a bowl of popcorn. 

“Sorry about the Pjs.”

“It’s fine, I’m sure I can get them clean. I’m a master when it comes to removing stains!” 

NovaLee giggles at Mal’s response. Since arriving she had learned that Mal was really sarcastic and quick witted like her which made it fun to goof off with her. But at the moment NovaLee was too tired from the meds to think of a comeback. 

“Are you ready for our snuggle night?” Mal asked. 

“I think so, other than I don’t have my pillow or blanket. Lily said something about stuff animal, but I don’t have one of those.” 

“Well your pillow and blanket are already on my bed since I washed them earlier and as far as the stuff animal goes, we need to change that!” Mal said putting her arm around her and guiding her to the bed. 

“Alright, hope into bed and get comfortable and I will go change and find Lily.”

“I’m right here” came Lily’s voice under a mountain of blankets and pillows. Which she throws onto the bed. “Hurry Mama, I want to start the movie.”

Mal chuckled and quickly ducked into the walk-in closet to change. 

================================

A snuggle night was exactly what Mal need with her girls. As she laid in the middle of the bed with Lily sound asleep on her left and NovaLee snuggled close on her right. She felt like she finally had the family she had always wanted, but there felt like there was a piece missing. She wasn’t sure what, but there was still one more piece to her puzzle that needed to be found. 

Just as the credit for Zootopia started to roll. Her phone vibrated, indicating a text message had just been received. 

She looked at the messages for a long time studying them and wondering what her old college roommate, Regina Mills, could want.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> Thank you so much for your kind words! It truly make me so happy to hear your kind words. Writing is not my strongest skill, so I started writing to get better. So to hear you guys love this story so much, makes me feel a little better about my skills. 
> 
> Anyways, here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it.

Mal’s night was enjoyable, she got to snuggle with her girls all night and NovaLee had only woken up once during the night when her pain meds wore off. 

Mal woke up just before her morning alarm would have gone off, if it was set, but this morning the alarm was not set on prepuces. Mal had decided to take the day off and spend the time with her girls. She wanted to have a low-key day with them because of the events of previous day. It was also raining so it would be a great day to just spend the day at home with her girls. Normally she would have to go into work the day following the last day of the year, but she figured the end of year report could wait. 

As Mal laid in bed surrounded by the girls, she planned their relaxing day, filled with movies, baking, and maybe some card games, she just wanted to let things happen as they came. However, there was one thing she had to do, which was call Regina back. 

She wasn’t sure what Regina call was about to offer other than a job, which she would need next month, if she decided to not stay at Jaymon Middle School as the new principle for the upcoming school year. The school board had informed her the position was hers if she wanted it and she had told Monday to make her decision, a whole 3 days. 

Mal wasn’t against staying at JMS, in fact she really enjoyed the school and culture that was now there. When Mal first arrived at JMS, faculty morale was low, the student testing scores were below state average. The previous principle was a narcissus, who was always putting the teachers down to make himself look better. He would also use reverse psychology to try and fix a problem or to get a teacher or staff to do something they may not want to do. 

When Mal took over just after Thanksgiving break, the school was a mess. There were very little procedures in place for situations that could happen, like disciplinary for behavior or an attendance policy. 

As Mal worked on building the trust of the staff, they started to be excited about their jobs. Mal listened to the teachers and the struggles they were having and tried to help them through them. By the end of the school year, student test scores were up, not up to state average but close. Just before the end of school, the school board informed her that is she wanted to say they would give her the job, if she was going to move on, they asked if she would help find her replacement. 

Mal had thought a lot about staying, but there was something still missing in her life, she just wasn’t sure what that was. She thought NovaLee would help feel that gap, but it was still there. She felt guilty for thinking that, she loved NovaLee and has plans making her permanent, she had already started the adoption process. NovaLee had create her own spot in her heart, but the other hole was still there. 

Mal was deep in thought and didn’t feel one of her girls stir next her. 

“Mal...” NovaLee said quietly so not to wake Lily up. 

“Mal, I need to go to the bathroom.” NovaLee said again. NovaLee would just get up without waking up Mal, but Mal had an arm around NovaLee holding her close to her body. 

NovaLee took to last results and shook Mal’s arm. “Mal! Really need to go!” NovaLee said again a little louder and congested sounding from her nose. 

Mal was finally jarred out of thoughts, “Hmmm.... NovaLee what’s the matter?” 

“I need to go to the bathroom, and I cannot get out because you’re holding me.” NovaLee wined at Mal. 

“Oh, there you go darling.” Mal said to NovaLee lifting her arm. NovaLee quickly but carefully got out of the bed and head to her bathroom, not wanting to use Mal’s without permission, which she was sure she had but wasn’t overly confident yet about doing something like that.

As NovaLee made her way to the bathroom she thought about last night. Last night was one of the best nights of her life! She had never felt so loved by someone, than she did as Mal held her in her arms like a mother does to her child. She had never been held the way Mal had held her last night. Mal was starting to feel like her mom and it scared her. She wanted this but what if Mal decides that she doesn’t want anything to do with her and sends her back. 

NovaLee finished her business and walked back to the master suit walking over to the side of the bed she had just got out of. Mal was laying on her back staring at the ceiling as NovaLee approached. When she got to the end edge of the bed, Mal turned her head smiled at NovaLee and lifted the covers for her to get in. Smiling back, NovaLee crawled into bed and taking back the space she had just left. 

“How you feeling bug?” Mal said wrapping her arm back around NovaLee. 

“Better now!” NovaLee said with a giggled, “I feel OK, my nose is achy but nothing like yesterday.”

“Oh it’s going to hurt for a couple days, love. We will have a low-key day, which will help.” Mal said as she tucked a strand of NovaLee’s hair behind her ear.

NovaLee looked at Mal with a confused look on her face, “What is low key day?” NovaLee asked Mal. 

Mal smiled at NovaLee “It means we are going to just hang around the house, watch some movies, bake some sweets, and maybe play some card games. Does that sound OK to you?”

“Sounds great!” Came a sleep voice from the other side of Mal. 

NovaLee and Mal both laughed “Good morning, baby. Did you sleep well?” Mal asked the sleepy blonde. 

Lily snuggled closer into her mom and nodded her head “ah-uh” 

“Well let’s snuggle for a little bit longer and then we can have breakfast.” Mal said holding both her girls, who had both fallen back to sleep, Mal followed suit and drifted into a light slumber. 

================================

After breakfast Mal set the girls up in the front room with a movie, while she did the dish from last night and this morning. Once the dish were done she checked on the girls before going into her study to call Regina. 

Mal closed the door to her study and sat down on the couch, getting the nerve to press the green call button. She wasn’t sure why she was nervous to make the call, her and Regina were good friends, who had just lost touch. Finally, after what felt like hours, Mal presses the send button. 

The phone started to ring, it only rang twice than it stopped, and a voice Mal had not heard in a long time spoke. 

“Hello, my dear” came Regina’s voice.

“Hello! How are you doing?” Mal said her nerves starting to mellow after hearing her voice. 

“I am doing well, other than it won’t stop raining” 

“Oh, have you had a lot of rain? It’s currently raining here but should clear up by tomorrow.”

“It has been raining for five days straight! It’s been an unpleasant and wet start to the summer break. My kids are ready to be outside and I’m ready for them to be outside too!” Regina said with a chuckle. “How is Lily doing?”

“She is good! Just finished first grade, growing taller every day and she is very active which keeps me on my toes! She has a love for art and playing basketball and golf with me.” 

“Oh, she’s taking after her mom.”

“We will see she likes it now, but we will see if the interest stays. How’s Henry and Emma? Excited to be out of school I imagine.”

“Yes, they are excited to be out of school and they will stay plenty busy with swim lessons, karate lessons, and STEM summer camp.”

“You were always one to have a routine.”

“Well children like routine, which I’m sure you are already aware of.”

“Oh, I’m quite aware of that. My children are quiet use to the routine we have during the school year. Summer is a different story, my kids do camps, but I also leave a lot of open time for them just to be kids. To learn and explore their interests and talents.” Mal stated.

“Children?!? As in you have more than just Lily?” Regina asked, curious because she had not seen another child on social media, but then again Mal rarely posted on it.

“Yes, I have a 10-year-old foster daughter name NovaLee. She has lived with us for three months now and I am in the process of adopting her.” Mal said with a smile on her face, NovaLee didn’t know yet that Mal was planning on adopting her, but she didn’t want to tell her tell everything was in place. 

“That’s wonderful! I’m happy for you.” Regina said sincerely. “I don’t want to take up much of you time, I’m sure you have a big day planned. The reason why I’m calling is to ask you if you would be interested in a job in my little community.”

Regina went on to explain, “Our principle and both assistant principals just resigned, with no noticed. This will be the third administration change in three years and the schools are feeling it.”

“Schools?” Mal interprets

“Yes, dear, schools! Storybook has one elementary, one jr high, and a high school all operating under one roof, about 1000 students with all the schools. The schools cover the whole county and some of the neighboring county. We only have one administration to run all three schools. Many of the teachers teach multiple grade levels with many varies subjects.”

Mal sat with the phone to her ear not believing what was being said. She had only read and heard about school districts this small but had never had any experience with them. She was starting to imagine what it would be like to run a school system like this, maybe she could even teach a little bet again. 

“Mal, are you still there?” came Regina.

“Oh yes, sorry. What did you ask?” 

Regina chuckled, “I asked what you think?”

“It sounds interring, but I have a couple of questions.”

“Of course, I will try and answer them to the best of my knowledge.”

“First, how is the current school structure set up? “

“The structure is set up currently where there is a principle overseeing all three schools and answers to the school board. Then there are three assistant principles that are assigned to each school to help with day-to-day activities for their assigned school but also help out at others when needed.” Regina explained.

“So, the principle is more like a superintendent in other districts?” Mal asked more to a question to herself.

“I suppose that is current.” 

“Regina, are you offering me the position or are you just asking if I’m interested and want to interview for it?” Mal said bluntly. The truth was she was interested, something about this position intrigued her. It was something new, different, and something she had only read about and had never experienced. The real key factor was what it paid, where it was in such a rural area. 

“The position is yours, if you want it! We are desperate and need to make changes to help out this community. We are in need of someone with your experience and are ready to pay for it and from what we have hear you are the perfect fit for us.” Regina   
explained making sure to mention the pay because that has turned people off before and had for the other candidate.

“I will be honest, I’m very interested. I need some time to think it though, when would the position start?” Mal asked knowing that this could cause some problems for NovaLee’s adoption. 

“Well we would like to have the new administration in place by July 1st. That way they can get started on everything for the new school year.”

“Hmmm alright. Last question, for now, what is the housing market up there like? I have two very active girls; we will not be able to survive in an appointment.”

“Well the position comes with housing! It’s a farm house that is close to the coastline. It will have plenty of room for them and it does have a basketball hoop in the backyard.”

Mal chuckled “well that’s a nice bonus. I would like some time to think about it and make sure that NovaLee will be able to come if I decide to take the position. Can I give you my answer by the end of day on Monday?”

“Perfect, if there are no other questions at this time I will let you go.”

“I cannot think of any other questions, but if I do, I will be sure to ask. Thank you for calling me it’s been nice to catch up.”

“Yes, it has! I look forward to talking to you more. Good Bye dear.” said Regina

“Good bye, Regina.” 

After ending the call Mal just sat at her desk staring at the phone. She was lost in her thoughts about the opportunity that was just placed before her. She liked the challenges this position could be, but she also liked the idea of getting out of Michigan. She also thought it would be nice to be close to Regina again. 

================================

The rest of Black family’s day was very relaxing. They watch movies, many ones that Lily wanted but NovaLee did get to watch CoCo again, it was quickly turning into her favorite. They colored, play some Go Fish, and Uno, which NovaLee was now obsessed over, and finished off the day with a batch of ginger snap cookies. There hadn’t been much time for Mal to truly think about the events of the phone call, however, after both girls had gone to bed without any fight, Mal finally sat down and created a pros and cons list to the position. 

This was something she did with every new opportunity, she had to make sure it made since on paper not just in her head. As she worked on the list there were definitely more pros then cons, but there was one big con that could put the whole plan in jeopardy, NovaLee. She had to figure out how to make the adoption process go fast if she was to take the job. Normal foster to adoption process takes a year at the least, Mal had just started the process several weeks ago. 

She needed to find help to make the process move quickly, she will need to talk to Judge Lewis, if any one could help her it would be him, besides, he owed her one. 

Just as Mal was finishing off her list she heard the floor board squeak just outside her office. 

“NovaLee, sweetheart, come in please.” Mal said without looking up from her list. 

NovaLee entered the office “How do you always know it’s me?” 

“Mother intuition” She said smiling at her. “Now what bring you into my office this late? You should be fast asleep by now.” NovaLee struggled her shoulders as she walked over to Mal. Mal turned in her chair to face NovaLee and opened her arms embracing the girl and lifting her into her lap. NovaLee snuggled into Mal accenting her comfort. “Are you feeling OK?”

NovaLee nodded her head.

“Yeah, no pain?” Mal asked trying to understand what woke the girl up. She was fast asleep before her head hit the pillow two hours ago. 

“A little, but I’m fine now.” NovaLee said in a soft voice. 

They sat in quiet for several minutes and then finally NovaLee broke the silence. 

“I had a bad dream, that you and Lily moved away, and you left me behind. It won’t be the first time, but for some reason it really scared me. I had to check to make sure you were still here.” NovaLee said so calm that Mal couldn’t believe how emotionally distant she was right now. 

“Oh sweetheart, that must have been terrible! I want you to know, Lily and I are not going anywhere and if we do, you will come with us! You are part of this family and I’m going to make sure it happens.”

“Really?!? You are? How?” NovaLee said picking her head up off Mal’s shoulder so she could look into the blue eyes. 

“Adoption, that’s how! I was going to wait and tell you in a couple of days, but you need to know now. NovaLee I love you so much, that it would really hurt me to not have you as my daughter. I can’t picture my life without you!”

NovaLee put her forehead on Mal’s chest and started to cry, no one had ever told her they loved her and really meant it like Mal did. NovaLee had finally found her true mom!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Again thank your kind words, it really help me keep working on this. This chapter is kind of based off my life and the testing that I went through when I was in 2nd grade that found out I had ADD. However, they found out I had several more learning disabilities than just ADD, thats where the next three chapters came from.
> 
> Hope you Enjoy!

Chapter 7:

The following morning NovaLee woke up wrapped up in Mal’s arms for the second morning in a row. For a second she was confused to why she was waking up there, then the events from the night before came flooding back. 

\----Flash Back -------

“Shh, Nov, it’s OK.” Mal said comforting NovaLee as she cried into Mal’s chest. “It’s OK, NovaLee, let it out, I am here.” 

NovaLee cried like she had never cried before, she felt like all her past was running out of her eyes and she couldn’t stop it. She didn’t understand why she was crying; she was happy that Mal was going to adopt her. That she would be a permeant part of a family. 

“I… do….n’t….kn…ow…wh….y….I…’m….cr…ing.” NovaLee choked out from her hiding place, which was making her nose and eye hurt, but at this point she didn’t care. 

“It’s OK Nova, sometimes we just need a good cry! It makes us feel better and even sometimes makes us feel lighter.” Mal said as she rubs circles on NovaLee's back and rocked her in the office chair the best she could. 

They stayed this way for a long time, mother giving comfort to her child. Tell finely, NovaLee’s crying turned into, whimpers, then to hiccups, which soon turned into smooth even breathing, she had cried herself to sleep. 

Mal didn’t want the girl to be far from her, it was not for NovaLee’s sake but for her own. She just wanted her close to her, so she carefully got out of the chair and made her way to her bedroom. She gently laid NovaLee’s on the bed and covered her up. Mal then quickly set about getting ready for bed, before she crawled into bed beside her soon to be daughter. 

——- End Flashback ——-

Thinking about what Mal had told her last night, that she was going to adopt her, made more tears come to her already blood shot, tired eyes. This was a dream of hers for so long and now it’s going to happen! She couldn’t believe it, that thought made her excited and scared at the same time. She was scared that she would do something that would make Mal change her mind.

“Hey, comeback to me Bug.” Mal whisper in NovaLee ear.

“Huh?!?” NovaLee said blinking several times so she could finally focus on Mal. 

“Where did you go? You looked like you were a long ways away.” Mal said tucking the stray hair behind NovaLee’s ear. 

Nova struggled her shoulders “I don’t know, was just thinking.” As she snuggled back into Mal. 

“Thinking about what?”

Nova didn’t answer she didn’t want to tell Mal; she didn’t want to say something that would make her change her mind. 

Mal know there was something going on and she was pretty sure it was related to their conversation last night. This was one of the reasons she was waiting to tell NovaLee so she wouldn’t shut down on her. 

“Come here NovaLee?” As she set up in bed, resting her back agents the headboard, with her arms open.

NovaLee looked up at her as she sat up and willingly snuggled into Mal’s side. 

Mal wrapped her arm around NovaLee and leaned her head on the top of NovaLee’s. They sat like that in quite for a minute, before Mal asked, “what’s going on love? You look a little lost and before you answer, there is nothing you can say that will make me change my mind about adopting you. You are part of this family and it’s going to stay that way.” Pulling back to look NovaLee in the eyes. 

NovaLee looked to those blue eyes that were so warm, she sighed, “how do you always know what I’m thinking?” 

Mal chuckled, “I’m an educator, it’s my job to know what children are thinking.”

NovaLee looked at Mal with a straight face, “But what if I do something that makes you change your mind? What if after all this testing and stuff you cannot help me, and you think I’m too big of a problem?!?” 

Mal thought to herself, ‘I know that was what she was worried about!’ For the second time in 48 hours she was saddened by how NovaLee felt and anger was starting to also creep in. She hated the system for what it had done to NovaLee to make her not trust and not feel safe and loved. Mal wanted to try and correct NovaLee and show her that she was safe with Mal and that she was true to her word. 

“NovaLee, nothing will make me change my mind, nothing! Do you remember what I said to your first night here?”

NovaLee nodded her head.

“What did I say?” Mal ask NovaLee. 

“You said, ‘Everyone needs someone to care for them and I’m here to care for you.’”

Mal nodded her head, “and I want to make it permanent, so that I will always be there to care for you.” She said. Mal than kissed the top of NovaLee’s head. “You are mine and I’m never giving you back!”

NovaLee finally understood how much Mal loved her and started to truly trust that Mal did want her and not just making empty promises. 

NovaLee smiled at Mal and whispered “I love you, Mal.”

“I love you too, NovaLee. Now how about we get up and start this day, huh?”

NovaLee smiled and nodded her head in agreement. “Can we have oven pancakes for breakfast?” 

“I think we can handle that. How would you like to wake up Lily so she can help?”

NovaLee nodded with a mischievous grin on her face. 

“This time don’t break anything, either of you!” Mal warned with her eyebrows raised. 

“I will try not to.” She replied with a huge grin on her face as she left the room.

Mal chuckled to herself, Lily didn’t know what she was in for. She then got up to get ready for the day. 

================================

“Lily, NovaLee, lunch is done!” Mal called as she put two tuna fish sandwiches with a side of apples and a tuna fish salad for herself on the kitchen counter. 

“You ask her!” 

“No, you ask her, you know her better!”

“But she doesn’t say no to you.”

“That’s because I don’t give her a reason to say no.”

Mal could hear her daughters arguing as they came down the stairs, they obliviously arguing over who would ask her about something they know she would be opposed to. 

“Come on NovaLee, ask her, please?!?” Lily pleaded.

The girls stopped at the bottom of the stars, not wanting to continue their discussion where Mal was. 

“Fine, I will ask her.” NovaLee said with a stern look on her face.

“Ask me about what, dears?” Mal said as she came around the corner. 

NovaLee face paled as she turned to look at Mal. The only color still on her face was the black eyes and bruised nose, that was starting to turn yellow on the edges. 

“Ummm, after lunch, ummm can we play, ummm, Outside? ” NovaLee stumbled through.

“It’s really wet outside from all the rain we got yesterday and last night. Why do you two want to play outside?” Mal asked having a feeling there was more going on. Her educator lie raider was going off. 

NovaLee looked at Mal, then looked at Lily. “Ummm, because I’m tired of being inside. I want to just go outside for a little while.” NovaLee said with as much confidence she could muster. 

It was the truth, she was sick of being inside, but Lily really want to show her puddle jumping and how to make a perfect mud pie. While they were coloring Lily draw her jumping in the big puddle that they could see from Lily’s bedroom window. NovaLee admit she had never jumped in a puddle or made a mud pie before. So, it was now Lily’s personal mission to make it happen. However, the last time she jumped in a puddle her mom got mad at her, that’s why she was making NovaLee do it. 

“I guess we have spent a lot of time in the house the last couple of days. That is fine, you girls can play outside for a little while after lunch.” Mal said, there was something going on, but she was not sure what, she was going to need to keep a very close eye on these two, they were up to something. 

“Now that is settled, let go eat our lunch.” 

After lunch like promised, the girls got to go outside. Mal made sure they had their rain boots and rain jackets on, it was a little cold to be outside with without a jacket. 

As they were walking out the back door, “Stay in the back yard, don’t go into the trees it will be super muddy back there.”

As they entered the back-yard Lily turned to NovaLee, “she’s watching us!” Lily whispered. 

“How can you tell?” NovaLee questioned

“She has a look when she is su...susp...su.... when she knows there’s going to be trouble.” Lily stated.

“We aren’t going to get into trouble, right?!?” NovaLee said nervous.

“Probably but who cares. Come on, let’s go play Hop-Scotch on the basketball court, that will through her off our tails.”

Lily taught her version of hopscotch to NovaLee, which NovaLee like better than the way she was taught. NovaLee was having so much fun play that she forgot about the puddle jumping and getting in trouble for it.

Then all of a sudden Lily ran up to NovaLee and yelled “Tag! Your it!” and like that the ball of energy was running towards the side of the house. 

NovaLee grind and took off running after Lily. Lily was fast, by the time NovaLee made it to the side of the house, Lily was rounding the corner to the front. Just as NovaLee came around the front of the house, she watches Lily jump straight into the big puddle in the front lawn. Water went everywhere, it looked like so much fun that she followed Lily’s lead and jumped as high as she could go and land right in the puddle.

To NovaLee is felt like slow motion, her feet hit the puddle, the water came up and surrounded her, and then it slowly started to fall. NovaLee was soaked but she didn’t care she was smiling ear to ear and laughing. She had forgot about tagging Lily and all her worries, she was being a kid. 

Just when she though it couldn’t get any better, Lily ran up and slapped a big mud ball right on NovaLee coat and took off running for the back yard again. Giggling as she went. 

NovaLee turned and took off after her, she was going to get her this time, with her boots full of water and all. As she caught up with Lily, Lily squalled and took off into the trees slipping and sliding as she tried to get away from NovaLee. 

Just as Lily was turning around one of the big oak trees, she slipped, and her feet came out from underneath her and she land face first into the mud! NovaLee watch the whole thing happened and as quickly as she could she ran up to Lily. 

“Lily are you OK?” NovaLee asked.

Lily didn’t not respond, she quickly rolled over and grabbed NovaLee pulling her into the mud with her. This wasn’t hard because NovaLee was just a little taller than Lily and weight just about the same as Lily. 

Lily broke into a laughing fit, which NovaLee soon followed. The girls sat in the mud and laugh together, with their arms wrapped around each other. 

As the laughing started to die down, “Sorry I hurt you, I didn’t mean to. I’m glad you are here; I have never had any one to play with like this. Mom moves us a lot, so I never have friends, which sucks!” Lily said laying her head on NovaLee’s shoulder. 

“Don’t worry about it, it doesn’t even hurt anymore(she lied). And just so you know, you’re stuck with me! And I will always be here for you.” NovaLee said.

Mal watch her daughters’ bond from the tree line. She watched them from the kitchen window playing hopscotch and thought that maybe her raider was wrong, so she went to start another load of laundry. When she went back to check on the girls, she watches them run straight into the trees. She could tell that NovaLee already had mud on the front of her jacket, probably put there by Lily, which was why NovaLee was chasing her. So, she quickly put on her coat and boots to make sure they didn’t get too out of hand or too far into the trees.

“So, did you teach NovaLee how to make a mud pie yet?”

Both Lily and NovaLee froze, they had been caught red hand in the trees and covered in mud. Which now that NovaLee thought about, even if Mal had not caught them in the trees, how were they ever going to get out of this one, because they were covered in mud! Mal would have known what they did because they would have been muddy! 

Both girls turned to look at their mother who was standing at the tree line with her hands on her hips. Trying to look upset but failing at it.

“No, it was next.” Lily said with a big smile. 

“Will we better teach her and then we will go inside and have a snack.” Mal said smiling. 

“We just ate lunch.” NovaLee stated before she realized what she had said. 

Mal chuckled, “That was two hours ago. Now come on I want to make some yummy Slug Mud Pies! Who wants to help me”?

“Me!” both girls giggled as they got up to go help Mal make Slug Mud Pies. 

================================

After making some lovely Slug Mud Pies, they went inside to clean up and get warm. 

The girls took off all their wet/muddy clothing in the mud room.

“OK, both of you need a bath! Lily you can use the downstairs tub and NovaLee you can use your bathroom. I’m going to go get you some clean clothes, Lily.”

“OK! Can you bring me my unicorn shirt? I want to wear that!” Lily demanded as she went into the full bath that was attached to the mud room. 

“I will see what I can do, come on NovaLee let’s go get you clean and dry.”

As they were climbing the stairs, NovaLee asked, “Mal are we in trouble for going into the trees?” 

Mal stopped on the stairs and looked at NovaLee, “did you go into the tree on purpose?”

“NO! I was chancing Lily, for throwing the mud ball at me and getting it on my jacket.”

“Then the way I see it, you girls were so caught up in the moment that it was an accident you ended up in there. Now let’s go get clean and dry and then we will have a snack.” Mal said.

NovaLee smiled as she climbed the stairs, she had fun and felt like it wasn’t a bad think to act silly sometimes. 

================================

The rest of the weekend was relaxing for Black family. They played card games, watch some movies, colored, overall just relaxing weekend. 

On Sunday evening as they were finishing up dinner. Mal decided it was time to revile the summer routine. 

The girls where in the family room coloring in Lily’s favorite Disney coloring book. When Mal walked in setting down on the couch. 

“What are you coloring?” 

“Belle.” Lily answers. 

“NovaLee, what are you coloring?”

“Lily, who am I coloring again?” NovaLee whispers to Lily. 

“Stich.”

“I’m coloring Stich, whoever that is.” NovaLee Mumbled. 

Lily gasped, “YOU DON’T KNOW WHO STICH IS! Augh, your killing smalls.”

NovaLee looked at Lily with a confused look, “smalls?!?”

“Really!” Lily said looking at NovaLee then her mother. “We need to watch both Lio & Stich tonight and Sandlot! She hasn’t seen either of them!” 

Mal chuckled, “we can watch one tonight and one next week. However, right now we need to discuss the summer routine. So, come with me to the chalk wall so we can plan out this week.”

Every Sunday, before their new movie night, Mal would go over the week with the girls so they know what to expect. They wrote out the whole week on a wall that had been painted with chalk paint. NovaLee really liked this because it let her know the routine that would happen that week, she liked routine. 

“So, tomorrow is the first day of summer, so we need a new routine. I still have to work for the next couple of weeks so you will be going to camps and lessons while I’m working. All the time schedules will be the same as the regular school year, except were school use to be will be camps and lessons.” Mal explained.

“Do we get to pick our camps? I want to do art camp again.” Lily said.

“Yes, you can pick your camps, but camps don’t start tell next week so this week will be a little different, so I want to go over this week and then we can pick your camps and lessons.”

Mal continues, “Lily tomorrow and Wednesday you will spending the day with Clara....”

“Really, Cool! What about NovaLee?” Lily said excited. 

Mal smiled at Lily, she was taking care of NovaLee like a sister. NovaLee was naturally quiet and reserved so she needs someone to stick up for her every once in a while. However, Mal hopes that one day NovaLee will start sticking up for herself.

“NovaLee is going to be coming with me tomorrow and Wednesday. We are going to finish up somethings, that we couldn’t finish last week.” Mal looked at NovaLee and smiled. 

“Now on Tuesday I am only working a half day so both of you are going to be coming to the school with me and you can play on the school’s grounds.”

“On Thursday, both of you are going with Mrs. Jacobson’s family to the lake, I will come join you after I am done with my meetings in the afternoon.”

“Friday, I don’t have to work, and we only have one thing, NovaLee has a doctor’s appointment in the morning. So, after NovaLee’s doctor’s appointment we are going to have an open day for whatever happens. The weekends will be just like they are now. You two alright with that?” Mal asked as she finished up.

Both girls nodded their head.

“Can we pick camps now!” Lily said excited to take every art class that was offered. 

================================

After 30 minutes of picking out what camps it was decided that Lily would take Swim 3, Art camp, Junior Golf Lessons, Basketball camp, and ceramics. Now it was NovaLee’s turn. 

NovaLee was not sure what she wanted to do because she had never done camps before. 

She looked at the list of camps, “I’m not sure what to do.” She said looking at Mal for help. 

“You should take the same thing I am! Then we could be together!” Lily said bouncing in her set.

“Lily, while don’t you go get your pajamas on, then pick out the movie, and get it already for us. We will be there in a few minutes.” Mal suggested wanting some time alone with NovaLee so they could pick the right camps.

“But... OK, but make sure we have at least one camp together!” And energy ball skipped off. 

Mal turned around to NovaLee, “OK, let’s find you some camps, is there anything you are interested in doing? Have you ever had swimming lessons?” 

NovaLee shock her head. 

“Well I feel like everyone should learn to swim, are you alright if we add Swimming 1?”

NovaLee nodded. “Can I take Art with Lily?” She asked. She liked to art and never had a chance to work on it other than in school. 

“Of course.” Mal responded. “Anything else standing out you want to take?”

“I like playing sports, can I do the two sports camps that Lily is going too?”

“Yes, you can, but I do want you to pick one that Lily didn’t pick.” Mal said waiting to push the girl outside of her comfort zone a little. 

“I’m not sure what else to pick, I’m not good at anything.” NovaLee said looking at her hands. 

Mal sighed, “That’s not true! You are a really good colored! Hope about we wait on the last one, list see if anything grabs your attention as the week goes on.” 

Mal looked back down at the list of classes that were offered. She thought NovaLee may like the STEM camp but didn’t want to push it on her and depending on the results of NovaLee’s academic testing, they could use that spot for some one-on-one tutor time. 

“Nova, I want to talk to about what’s going to happen tomorrow and Wednesday. We are going to do a couple academic tests tomorrow. Some I will guide you through and some you will do on you own without help.” Mal said looking at NovaLee watching for an expression of emotion. 

“I want you to try your hardest but understand that no matter the results your still my girl and I will love you no matter what. Understand?” 

NovaLee nodded her head, “I understand, and Mal.”

“Hmmmm”

“Thank you”

“Your Welcome, now go get ready for our movie.”

“OK” NovaLee said as she ran off. 

“NovaLee” Mal called after her. 

“Yeah” 

“I love you!”

“I love you too!”

================================

After a restful night and a smooth start to the morning, the Black family set up for their first summer vacation day. 

Mal dropped Lily off at Claire’s and made her way to the school with NovaLee. She was going to take it slow with the testing today, making sure the NovaLee had plenty of breaks and all the emotional suppers need. 

Once at the school and in the main office, Mal explained to NovaLee today’s schedule.

“Alright sweetheart, we are going to do some academic testing first. You are going to take these, while I meet with the school board. Then we are going to do a couple skill test, after that we will be done for the day. Sound good?”

NovaLee nodded her head, “I think so.”

“You are going to be fine NovaLee, you are going to be just fine.” Mal said as she wrapped her arm around her. 

NovaLee nodded her head again. 

“OK, let’s get you set up and started before the meeting starts.” 

Once Mal got NovaLee started on the first test, she walked down to the conference room to meet with the superintendent and several board members. 

Mal’s meeting involved the progress of the school, closing out the yearly budget, discussion on facilities improvement, and the big question, was Mal returning as the new principle. 

Mal had spent most of the weekend pondering about the offer that Regina had offered her. She had looked at her pros and cons list and determined that if NovaLee can go with her then she would take the position. 

Because of this big of factor, Mal called Judge Lewis to ask his opinion. He informed her that he would make sure ether a)Mal adopted NovaLee before she needs to leave or b) that she would have promotions to take NovaLee to Maine and finish the adoption process there. With a promise that NovaLee could go with her Mal decided to except the position at Storybook schools. 

“Superintendent Nielsen, board members, it has been an honor to work with this great school. However, I feel it is my time to move on to another school. JMS is back on track and will continue to progress. I will stay on tell June 20th to help find my replacement, like agreed append by my current contract.” Mal said has she addressed the board after all other business was covered. 

“Mal, it has been an honor to have you here and you have done a great job! You will truly be missed!” Superintendent Nielsen said as he shook hands with Mal.

“We will start the process of looking for your replacement. Do you have anyone that you think would be interested?”

“I do, I think Mr. Hall would be a great candidate. He knows the school and has helped build many of the policies that are now in place.”

“Great, please encourage him to apply. Well I think we are done here. Mal we will be in touch.” And with that the meeting was over. 

================================

The rest of the day went as planned. NovaLee finished the testing for the day, however, she didn’t complete either of academic test because she ran out of time. After only the first day, Mal was starting to learn more about NovaLee, and more importantly where this girl was academically. 

By the time it was time to go home NovaLee was mentally exhausted and had a severe headache. 

They picked up Lily who chatted happily about her’s and Claire’s day. By the time they got home all NovaLee wanted to do was be somewhere quiet and sleep. 

“Can we go play outside, before dinner?” Lily asked as they walk through the door. 

Mal looked at her youngest and then looked over to her oldest and noticed that NovaLee looked exhausted from her day. 

“Lily, you can go outside and play if you want, but NovaLee has had a long day. I think she needs some me time. Maybe after dinner we can play a board game? Does that sound good?” Mal asked hoping that Lily would understand. 

Lily sighed and looked at NovaLee with a disappointment on her face. “That’s fine, can I go to my room and color?”

“Yes, that will be fine.” Mal respond. 

Lily left the kitchen heading to her room. 

Mal turned to NovaLee, “Are you hungry? Do you want a snack?”

“No, I’m not hungry, but my head and eyes hurt.”

“Come eat some crackers and cheese. I will get you something for your head.”

“Thank you” NovaLee whispered.

Mal smiled at her running her hand down the side of NovaLee’s face, “Your welcome, dear.”

“After you have finished your snake, take this and go rest, either in your room or in the family room until dinner. I will come get you when dinner is ready” Mal explained to NovaLee. 

“OK” NovaLee said as she sat down at the bar. 

“If you need me, I be in my study.”

“OK” NovaLee said quietly staring at her snack, zoning out from the world around her. 

================================

Mal went into her study and closed the door. She needs to call Regina back and wanted to make sure it was private. She didn’t want the girls to find out by easy dropping on her phone call. 

As she sat down in her desk chair, she finally let out the breath she was holding, as she picked up the phone and started dialing Regina. 

The phone rang twice then, it stopped. However, it wasn’t Regina’s voice Mal heard. 

“Hello, Mayor Mills phone, Henry speaking.” 

Mal smiled at how proper Henry answered the phone. 

“Hi Henry, it’s Dr. Black, is the mayor available? I would like to speak to her.”

“Hi Dr. Black, yeah she right here, she is just finishing washing her hands. Here she is.”

“Thank you, Henry.”

“....Mom, it’s Dr. Black. Thank you, Henry.” Mal heard from the other end of the line. 

“Hello, dear. How are you doing?”

“I am doing well, a little tired from today but nothing a relaxing night cannot cure. How are you?”

“Doing well! What happened today that exhausted you? Usually a hard day's work never wears you down. Except the first day back to school, you were always tried after those.”

Mal laughed, “Yes those were the days when I just worried about my classroom and not thirty plus other classroom and other day-to-day school related items. Today was emotionally hard for me, due to the fact I conducted a couple of assessment test on NovaLee. I haven’t finished scoring them, but the results don’t look promising. After today I’m not sure if I can continue testing her, because at one point during testing I was almost in tears.” Mal explained. 

“I’m sorry Mal, that must be difficult.” Regina said her voice filled with genuine sadness. 

“Anyways, sorry I didn’t not call to tell you about my day. I called to tell you that I have given it much thought and after talking with the judge in the town about NovaLee, I have decided to except your offer! We are planning on being in Storybook, by the first of July.”

“First of all, that is excellent! I will inform the board in the morning. Second, you do not have apologized for sharing your day. I am here to listen, that’s what friends do for each other, they are there for them. Finally, I am excited to have you close again. I have missed you and the friendship that we shared all those years ago.” 

“As am I, my old friend. Perhaps, we can go golfing like we use to.”

“I would love that, but our golf courses are nothing like the ones in Michigan! However, they are still fun.”

“I look forward to it. I would love to talk some more but I need to make dinner before the natives get hangry.” Mal said with a smile on her face.

“I need to do the same, we will be in-touch. Good-bye” 

“Good-bye Regina, have a good night.”

“You like wise.”

Mal had done it, she had just started them on the next chapter of their lives. Now she just needs to tell the girls.


End file.
